Age 2000: The Age of Uub Jr
by Dragiam20
Summary: In Age 2000, a lot can happen. Uub Jr. is no ordinary kid. He's the decendant of Goku, Uub, and most of the Z-fighters. More pure-blooded Sayians have come to Earth, renewing the Sayian bloodline. The Arcosians are Earth's allies. The Majins are peaceful, and the Humans and Nameks are even more powerful. A new threat is coming to Earth. Chapter 7 is up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Patrol

_Hi guys, Dragiam20 here. This is a story of what happened in Age 2000 in the Dragon Ball Z Universe. It will be a divergent of the Mainstream Universe, with one or two major additions, while still including everything from the Mainstream Universe. There will be a few differences in GT. The only significant difference is that when Emperor Pilaf found the Dragon Balls, they were the regular Dragon Balls. That means that the Shadow Dragon Saga still happened because of the corruption in the Dragon Balls. _

_It includes elements from Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT, Dragon Ball Online, and many of the games and movies from the Dragon Ball story centers around my OC, Uub Jr. He is 15 years old, a descendant of Uub, but not the Uub from GT. I know this can be confusing, but bear with me. This Uub trained with Goku throughout the events of GT, and is as strong as a SSJ3. This Uub did mix with Majin Buu, however, and his power was increased exponentially, almost to the point of a SSJ4. That is my character's ancestor. Uub and his family mixed with the Z-fighters and many alien species constantly. _

_My character is ⅓ Human, ⅓ Saiyan, and a ⅓ Majin. The majin side was recessive, except for his power. The only effects his majin side has on him are his extendable arms, heightened regeneration, and the dexterity of a majin. His skin is smooth, likely the majin traits. Over time, majins gained genetailia, allowing their species to mix with everyone else's. Uub Jr's cousin is Jack, who is fully human. Humans gained an extra, more powerful form, called Ultra Form. _

_Most races/species I include in this story will have an extra transformation. All races will also have access to the Kaioken transformation. Goku's Super Kaioken will be upgraded to Ultra. Uub Jr and Jack are part of the Time Patrol, and have received decades worth of training from fighters past and present, including both the heroes and the villains. _

_More characters will be included over time, I guarantee you. But, for now, the story will be about these two. The first character add will be three. After that, there will be five more joining at once. I know a ten-person story sounds hard, but, I think I can do it. I will need a few Beta readers to help me edit this story. I will update it when i get the chance, but do not expect regular updates, because I still need to focus on my school work._

_ Disclaimer: I do not own this Universe, but this story belongs to me. Please do not try to copy my work. This is Dragiam20, and I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

><p>"Hiyaaaa!" I punched Jack, my little cousin, across the room. He was charging his Ki, and while I knew he didn't like me interrupting his Ki charges, I told him 'the bad guys won't wait, and neither should you'.He came out of the crater and started charging a Masenko, angry as he could be. "Come on, man. You had to expect that!" When I said that, he looked all the more angrier. I knew what he would do, I get a natural fighting instinct from my sayian side. Thank goodness Goku came to Earth, or else I wouldn't be standing here. My Great-something granddad was the greatest hero the Earth had ever seen, and I hope to live up to his standards, even pass them. My cousin and I, both descended from Uub, were of darker skin, but he was much lighter than me. He was almost caramel, while I look almost the same color my namesake's skin was. "Final…Flash!" His beam, along with mine, surged forward, colliding with each other's in an instant. The resulting energy exploded, and the ensuing smoke clouded my vision. I hated to rely on my Ki Sense when I went against my cousin, because he lowers his ki in low visibility. He could be across the room, or right in front of me. And, unlike most people, he can still fly when he lowers his Ki. That is a real pain in the butt.<p>

I searched for his Ki, but, as expected, he'd disappeared. My base power, along with his, is much higher than that of a Super Saiyan, but I lack the ability. We can both utilize Ultra Form, but it really bothers me that I can't reach a level of power that I know I can use for the good of the world. Many people can go SSJ3 in this time, but not many people aspire to go past that level. I stayed alert, knowing he'd try a sneak attack. Sure enough, he came out of the smoke behind me, attempting a punch to my spine. I anticipated this, and quickly moved out of the way, and forcing my knee into his stomach. I attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks. He tried a counterattack, but I hit him in the head, which sent him tumbling through the air. I charged a Ki attack, along with him, but this time, I knew what to expect. When we fired, I made an afterimage of myself, which made it appear as if he had won. When the smoke cleared, I punched him in the face hard enough to temporarily meld him to the platinum wall. When he detached from the wall, I again attacked him, pouring on the power this time, making sure he was down for good this time. I again punched him in the stomach, making him double over. I then cupped my hands together, and smashed him to the metal floor, thus ending our session.

I floated down as he was getting up, holding his stomach. I tossed him a Senzu bean, which he caught and eagerly ate. I watched him eat, shaking my head. "Come on cuz, you might be two years younger than me, but COME ON! You could at least get me to use my full power once in a while." It was more or less the truth, since I only use about 60% when I fight him. He was significantly more powerful in his Ultra Form, but we had agreed that training your base form was a good way to increase your power. As he healed, you could visibly see his cuts and bruises disappear. He gave me an annoyed, jealous look. "Oh, shut up, Uub. You know that I'm getting more powerful every day. And while I can go Ultra Form, you can't go Super Sayian, so HA!" I looked at him, faking being hurt. "Yes, it hurts so bad. Please, of the other members of the Patrol that CAN go Super, I can beat most of them, if not all of them." I gave him a devious smirk. "I wasn't even using 70%." He got visibly wounded by that, but we always went back and forth like this, it's what our family does. We talked for a while, then raced each other home.

Since our family was so close, we lived together. It helped save Zeni, and gave our family time to bond after years of being distant. My mom and uncle worked in temporal science, the science of the timestream, as approved by the Kai of Time. They helped discover the secrets of time and space, which helped in the production of time machines and perfecting the "Time Transmission" technique. The technique was a deviation of the "Instant Transmission" technique brought to Earth by Goku. My uncle is 100% Human, while my mom is ¼ Human and ¾ Majin. My aunt works in catering. While she cooks for a living, she is far from dull. She's one of the smartest people on the planet. She is a part of the Council of the People, the governing power of the world now. She's 100% Human. My dad is the world champion. He is an excellent fighter, and can go SSJ3 and Ultra Form. He's ¼ Human and ¾ Sayian.

The twins were on the couch…or at least one of them was. My little brother, Rala, 11, was doing homework on the couch, while his twin sister, Tara, floated above his head, working with him while resting her papers on his head. They have a relationship none of us understand. It's probably a twin thing. They look a lot like my mom, but Rala is my color, while Tara is pink like my mom. They both have the black eye whites of a majin, while their irises are green. Rala's hair is dark blue, while Tara's is deep red. Tara also has an antennae on her head, which can blend into her hair. They both have a human-like build. Though they, unlike me, they both have the holes in their bodies that full-blooded majins have. I am the one in the family that looks like everyone, but no one. I am tall, of darker skin, and long, black hair styled in a mid-back length mohawk. My eye whites are normal, but I have my mother's red irises. My skin, like majins, is extremely smooth and toned, showing off my muscles. Many girls were surprised to learn I was part Majin, but on second glance, see the obvious traits they missed before. I am also the most powerful of the kids in my family. Most of our other family members think that because of the mixing in my DNA, I am the perfect mixing of Humans, Majins, and Saiyans. My siblings don't care, because I don't act like I'm superior. I also have a younger sister on the way. From what we can gather from the ultrasound, she will be pink, have two small antennae-like lines of hair, and my father's nose. She will most likely have my mother's irises, while having my father's eye whites. I am the oldest of my siblings, but not the oldest of the kids in my family. My older cousins, Song, 18, and Ava, 17, are the splitting image of each other, while being a year apart. They are fully human, and have a caramel complexion, like Jack. They both have long, flowing black hair, but Song's eyes are blue, while Ava's eyes are brown. Jack is the oldest boy on his side of the family. My younger cousins Reyna, 6, and Tanner, 5, look nothing like each other. Tanner looks like his dad, short, but tough. He has blue eyes, dark skin, and medium-length, shaggy hair. Reyna looks like a mix between her mom and Ava. She has thick, brown, shoulder-length hair with brown eyes, lighter skin, and a permanant menacing, but well meaning glare.

Song and Ava were out and about, probably on dates, while Reyna was drawing on a sleeping Tanner's face and hands. Rala and Tara acknowledged us, but kept working on their homework. Jack and I have school, but at the Tower, the headquarters of the Time Patrol. While it's not really a tower, more like a huge university-like complex, there is a tower in the center of it, where the temporal energy is strongest in the world. It was nicknamed, "The Time Needle", and looked like Korin's tower, only was much thicker and taller. We had an hour off, and intended to make good use of the time. We relaxed and watched TV for a while, then sat down to eat dinner with everyone. The adults had just come home and my mother, under my unborn sister's influence, was sentenced to stay home for the last few weeks of her pregnancy. As soon as dinner was over, my alert watch went off, signaling that Trunks had a mission for us. I kissed my mother and my siblings goodbye, and my dad wished me luck. The same happened with Jack from his family.

We waved goodbye and flew off towards the Tower, eager to get our mission. When we landed, we were greeted by James, the security officer, who checked us in and sent us to the center of the facility. More specifically, The Time Needle. We saw our friends on the way, but they saw our serious faces and waved us on. We landed and walked the rest of the way to the Needle, not wanting to waste energy. We talked on the way. About the coming battele, our own personal lives, and our high level of training.

A shapely, pink, female majin with chin-length hair and a small antennae walked past us. She looked at me with poison and said, "Uub." I looked back at her with the same hatred and said, "Ciara." She walked on, glancing back only to give me an, _I loathe you_ stare. Jack shook his head and questioned, "Why does she hate you, anyway?" I shook my head. "I have no idea, but she seems to want to kill me every time we see each other. And I'm still mad about eight years ago." He just shook his head. "You really need to get over that. So what she beat you. It's not the end of the world. Come on, let's get our mission." I nodded reluctantly. We started to head for the command center, where we get our missions, our gear, and our guidelines for our missions. Jack and I don't really follow the guidelines, and if we weren't one of the top teams in the Time Patrol, we'd be in big trouble. Trunks, the commander of the Time Patrol, met us on the lowest level and began explaining our mission to us.

(AN: As I said before, this timeline is different, and has many extra occurrences in it. Watch out for Ciara, she'll play an important part in this story. Heh, Heh. If I made you hate her, I did my job. Anyways, back to the story.) An advanced Saiyan called the Gamemaster had gone on a rampage in the years following the defeat of Majin Buu. He came to Earth a year after Buu's death, and was peaceful for the most part. He held tournaments in his spaceship every year. The winners of each match got a power up of up to 10%. The winner of the tournament got a power up of 50%. For some reason, he'd gone insane. It was up to Jack and I to calm him down. He was so powerful, Goku and Vegeta couldn't beat him as a SSJ4. Whenever they tried to form Gogeta, the Gamemaster would attack them, unbalancing their Ki. As Trunks finished up the brief, he said,"...and that's about it. You two think you can handle it?" We loved a chance to show off our powers, and we took any challenge thrown our way. "We've got this, Trunks. Don't you worry about it. We'll set the timeline straight, you can be sure of it." With that, I turned to my cousin and we each crossed one of our arms against the others', forming an "X". "Time…Transmission…" The light-green Xeno Force energy, the Kai of Time's signature essence, formed around us, enabling us to transport back or forward in time. Over my cousin's shoulder, I could see Ciara standing in the open. She was talking to Trunks. She looked at me with an upturned eyebrow. With that, we were transported to the Gamemaster's time. The Age of the Z-Fighters. The Age of Goku.

* * *

><p><em>So, how'd you guys like the first chapter? This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames. I really would like constructive criticism and positive reviews. As I said before, I need some beta readers to help edit my work and suggest stories. I have a few planned, and I will accept any ideas I think are good. This doesn't mean that they will be included in the story, however. If they do, I will probably save them until later. There will be a lot of teamwork and team bonding in this fic, as well as family problems, so expect varied chapters. I'm really not sure if this should be rated T or M. I know as I go further into the story, I will have some steamy scenes. They will most likely be off-screen off-text. There will be various couples and pairings, including one with Uub Jr. This story will be very non-canon, but will have a lot of canon influence as well. The new Dragon Ball: Xenoverse game is also a strong influence on this story, as well as my own imagination. I will try to update this story as much as I can. But, I warn you now, I have a lot on my plate, and am trying to do as much as I can in a little bit of time. High school is no joke. Ok guys, until the next update, Dragiam20, signing off._

_(AN: Also, If you are wondering what the transformations look like, just PM me. Uub Jr. only has personalized transformations up until Super Saiyan 4, then you will have to use your mind to insert him into the place of the other transformations. There will be up to a SSJ20. There is also a legendary transformation called SSJX. SSJX looks normal compared to some of the other transformations, but is as powerful as more than 10 Whis. Yeah, powerful, right. He will need this power, trust me. There will be character death in this story, just to warn you. I am trying not to be too selfish in keeping Uub alive, but he must stay alive if the story is to progress. Cya guys later, Dragiam20.) Chapter 3 is up!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Ascent

_Hey guys, sorry I broke my timetable. As I said before, I have a lot to do in so little time. Okay, so this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Ok, just a heads-up. When summer comes, this story will be on hiatus. I know, I should have more time to write these during the summer, but I don't have internet access at home. So, I'll try to come on the site as much as I can to try and keep this story alive. Ok, without further ado, The next chapter to my story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Around us, the world turned an orange color, with time energy swirling around us. No matter where you looked, you could see the flow of time working against us. We could see flashes of the past, present, and future. The years were labeled around us, so it looked as if the world was set to have subtitles. We saw the year we wanted, and drifted into it. After a bright flash of orange, green, and white, we were set down over the Badlands, the home of the Gamemaster. Looking over the horizon, you could see the sun's first rays, promising a hopeful day to come.<p>

We could hear sounds of fighting in the distance, the screams of the legendary fighters. They being beaten badly. Drastically overpowered, they were being thrashed around, caught in the effects of the Gamemaster's rampage. You could see the sparks of energy from miles away, and the effects of the fight were felt all over the world.

Jack and I looked towards the fight, ready for anything. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "Ready?" I asked. He looked at me. "Yeah." We powered up and sped off towards the battle. While flying, I could notice the faintest details about the Gamemaster's power level. I could sense that something had set him off. It hadn't been some trivial thing either, it was something that was bothering his soul. His insanity was caused by something. No matter how small it seemed to someone else, it meant the world to him.

We arrived at the scene just in time to see the now adult Gotenks getting pummeled by the enraged Saiyan. The fusion wasn't doing much to the beast man, but it was still stable enough to keep the boys alive. You could hear his pained screams even from how high up we were. Vegeta and Piccolo were down, while Goku and the rest tried to protect the fleeing citizens. My great-something grandfather, Uub, was trying to draw the Gamemaster's attention, successfully. As soon as the Saiyan reached him, he used the Instant Transmission technique to teleport away, staying alive and giving the others a chance to recover and regroup.

We descended right in front of the Z-fighters, giving them a good shock. Goku asked, "Who are you?" I looked back at him and answered, "We're here to help, Goku." He was taken aback. "You know who I am?" We both gave him a nod, keeping an eye on Uub and the Gamemaster. "Well, I'm flattered, but you have to go. It's not safe here." He tried to pull me back, but I didn't budge. He did it again, harder, with the same result. He gave me a surprised look and let go of me. "Well, you're not human. At least not fully, anyway. The only human that is strong enough to not let me move them is Uub." I looked at him with a straight face and said, "Yeah, we're his descendants from the future." The Z-fighters gave us a questioning look, but decided to listen to us. Piccolo said, "Okay, you've got our attention, now, what do you want?" Jack replied, "We wanna help, Namekian. I know the oh-so great Piccolo was renowned for his bluntness, but really? Why else would we be here?" I tossed them some Senzu beans. "Here, wake Vegeta and the others up. Krillin...you, Tien, Piccolo and Yamcha evacuate the humans. We've got this."

They looked like they were going to argue when Gohan spoke up. In the years since the Shadow Dragons, Gohan had resumed his training. He could now power up to Super Saiyan 3, with even more control over it than the others have. "No, guys, he's right. Uub can distract him while you guys take everyone away." They nodded and flew away with the humans in tow. Gohan looked at us and nodded. He must remember us from our previous missions. He was young, but he remembered us showing up out of nowhere, protecting him from Guldo's attack.

The remaining Z-fighters-Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Majin Buu-stayed behind. We watched Uub distract the Gamemaster for a while, then powered up to full power. We stayed in our base forms in order to conserve energy. We knew this would be a long fight. I was actually getting excited. That must be Goku's genes going through me. I thought, 'I can't wait to use my ultimate on this guy. I can't believe this is really happening! My great-something grandfather, Goku Jr., had a friend that used this technique. It will be a good chance to test-run it.' I came out of my own head long enough to hear Vegeta asking for a plan.

"Simple. Take him down. By any means necessary. But Goku, Vegeta...don't fuse. That will take the fun out of this." I smirked while the others looked at me in terror. Goten asked, "What?! Are you insane?" I looked at him with a confident smirk. "Nah, just creative. Everyone ready?" The younger, half-Saiyan looked worried, but Trunks gave him a 'thumbs up', calming his nerves. They did the fusion dance and I made a mental note of the mirroring steps. 'That might come in handy for later.', I thought.

We powered up and floated up to the Gamemaster, surrounding him. I screamed, "Hey you!" He turned towards me and his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"he asked. I laughed. More than I should have. "Let's just say that I'm here to beat you worse than they did. In this form, I'm as strong as an Ascended Super Saiyan 3. Trust me, I've tested it. This is my cousin Jack. He's full human, while I have Goku and Gohan's blood in me." Everyone, including the Gamemaster, was surprised by this new information. Especially Vegeta. "You what?!" Why do Kakarot's offspring always have the most power? What happened to my bloodline?" I turned to look at him and answered, "Huh? Oh yeah. Sometime down the road, your line and Goku's crossed. I have more of Goku's blood, but I have some of yours as well. And I'm a direct descendant of Uub. So yeah. Need anything else grandpa?" I smiled. He seemed not to like that comment, but said nothing. Uub was shocked to say the least. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now.

"Enough!" The Gamemaster had been slowly getting his strength back, and he was ready to attack again. "I shall end you here and now!" He lunged at me and I feinted a strike to his ribs, only to spin away and slam my elbow into his back. He bellowed in pain and I kicked him away. I screamed, "Jack!" As we had been training for years together, we knew most of each others moves. He bombarded the ape man with yellow ki blasts as he used his Super Barrage Wave attack. We knew he was recovering, so we backed away and got ready. The Z-fighters regrouped after their initial shock and joined us in our attack.

When the Gamemaster came out of the smoke, Gotenks, Gohan, and Uub attacked him. They were swatted away after a few quick, powerful punches. Then the Sayian turned on the remaining four. Goku and Vegeta readied themselves and attacked, both charging up to a full power Super Saiyan 4. While he was fighting them, Jack and I prepared a tandem move. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAAA!" Both of us fired as soon as the others got out of the way. The Gamemaster was hit head on and he screamed, "Ahhhh!" We all floated down and Gotenks ran over to us. "We did it! We can't feel his energy anymore! He must be gone!" I looked at him smiling. "Yeah, I guess so."

We started to walk away when we heard a huge crash. Jack nodded at me and turned Ultra. I did the same and we all blasted off to see the cause of the noise. We arrived just in time to see the ape man rise. He looked at us angrily and disappeared. No one could see him, much less keep up with him, or even feel his Ki. He appeared out of nowhere and attacked. Then, he disappeared again before any of us could counter him.

After a few minutes of this, I got tired of it. "Form a ring around me!" They did as I said and went full power, each protecting a side. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I searched for his energy, combing the Badlands for any trace of his existence. I found his energy. It was…"Behind us!" We all turned to see the Sayian crashing through the mountain behind us and burying his fist into Jack's stomach. "J-Jack...JACK!" I screamed. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I had promised my aunt, his mother, that I'd bring him home safe. He was family. I'm not about to break that promise. "Noooo!" I charged the Gamemaster and attacked him with a flurry of punches and kicks. That only made him angrier. He started to beat me. First, he jabbed his knee into my stomach, then, when I doubled over, he stabbed my spine with his elbow. Before I could fall, he grabbed me out of the air and held me there, choking me. The others tried to help, but they were batted away and blasted.

I started to feel weak, not capable enough to take him down. In my ear, he said,"This is your end, little one." I couldn't do anything but watch as he punched me mercilessly, taking the life out of me, slowly but surely. My cries echoed throughout the Badlands, and woke Jack up. I yelled and screamed for help, but none came. He tore at me, scratching layer upon layer of skin off, making me bleed. I felt myself start to slip away. Then, I heard a scream.

Jack had charged the Gamemaster in Ultra Form, the violent purple and black aura surrounding him. He was furious. He tried his best to save me by landing blows on the Saiyan's face, neck, and torso. The Gamemaster was injured, and he let me fall. I hit the ground with a very audible _thud_. I opened my eyes and could see the fight. Jack was being toyed with, but he didn't care. He went full power and hit the ape man as fast and as powerful as he could.

The Gamemaster was tired of this. I could see in his eyes. He grabbed Jack by the arm and held him in the air. I heard him say, "Goodbye boy!" Then...he stabbed his arm through Jack. I could see my cousin's face. He was in so much pain. And I was helpless to stop it. The Gamemaster let him fall, blood falling from his hand. It seemed like it took forever for Jack to hit the ground. When he did, he landed right beside me. His eyes were still open. I touched his arm, trying to get a reaction from him. When he didn't move, I shoved at least five Senzu beans down his throat. I was panicking. I sat there for a few minutes, waiting. he didn't wake up, and I felt a few tears come down my face.

"He was bold…" The Gamemaster started. "...but he was foolish. And you will suffer the same fate." I could hear him walking towards me, but I didn't care. What was I going to tell...My head shot up. His family...our family. What was I going to tell them? That I had failed? That I had let him die in vain? No, he wouldn't die for nothing. My anger bunched up inside me. It needed a release. I focused it into a point. He said, "You will die. Just like the others will, and just like he did. That was over the line. I had had enough of this. He took that last step towards me, I let it out. I let it all out. The only thing you could hear for miles was my scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My power level shot up, past heights yet unreached. Past Gohan's, past Vegeta's...past Goku's. Smoke curled up around me and I kept screaming. My power doubled, no… it tripled, Goku's. The smoke dissipated and I stepped forward, my hair standing up, a flashing yellow color. I had done it. I had finally achieved Super Saiyan. I looked down at my hands. "This...THIS IS WHAT IT TOOK!? MY COUSIN DYING?! If that was the case, I don't want this power! I want him back!" The Gamemaster was gathering himself when I turned on him. "AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN. HE HAD A LIFE TO LIVE, AND YOU ROBBED HIM OF IT. FOR THAT, YOU'LL PAY!" I rushed him, and for the first time, I could actually injure him.

He screamed, "AHHH!", and held his now broken nose. "You little nothing! I could crush you if I…AHHH!" I had punched him several miles away and was extremely angry. I looked back down at my cousin's body. I winced and turned away. I could feel the tears coming back again. "I'm sorry Jack, I couldn't save you. But...I WILL kill him. I will avenge you. I love you, man. See you on the other side." I looked at his body one last time and flew after the Gamemaster, with new purpose. To kill him.

Unknown to me, Jack's body twitched and he opened his eyes. "Uub, no…" Gohan, now awake, picked him up. "You'll be ok. I promise." He looked after me. "But he won't..."

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Whew! Guys I'm sorry for the late update, I really am. But my work has been working ME over. I haven't had much time to write, but I WILL progress the story. Again, I'm sorry. And to make it up to you, the next chapter will probably be mostly a fight scene. It will switch P.O.V.s from Gohan, Jack and obviously, Uub Jr. I know that I have made it so that Jack seems underpowered, and Uub too powerful, but that will be fixed soon enough. Jack will go to the next level when Uub seems as though he's getting too powerful. And guess what? (Spoilers ahead) There will be Androids! Woo Hoo! They will be extremely powerful. They will invade Tokitoki City. (Yes, I know. Xenoverse Alert!)(End Spoilers)<em>

_Again, sorry about the late update. Next chapter soon...probably. Anyway, Dragiam20 here. Cya later! XD Chapter 3 up!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Gamemaster's Insanity?

_Hey guys, Dragiam20 here. I started writing this chapter as soon as I uploaded the last one. I don't know when I'll be finished, but I will try to update the story at least once every week. TRY. Not guaranteed. If you feel it has been too long since an update, leave a review or PM me. It'll go straight to my email. I might be able to check it then._

_Guys, listen, I know that my stories aren't that long, but I'm trying. I'm trying to get better, I really am. I think that they need to be a little more descriptive or something. I've read some other fanfics for a while, and I really thought this would be easy. It's not. And time consuming. I like to do it, it just takes up a lot of time. Sorry about the short chapters, I'll try to do better. That's one of the reasons that I'm adding P.O.V.s. It will take time to describe each character's experiences, and that's the kind of writing that I want to have. Someone, beta. I really need it. If you want to beta, PM me. Also, if you are an experienced writer, I'd like some pointers. Seriously, help me._

_And, if you guys are wondering where I got the idea for this story from, my little brother likes to pretend we have powers like the DBZ characters and he likes me to do it with him. I like to be the more powerful one. I came up with Uub, and he came up with Jack. It kinda helps me enjoy still being a kid. I don't have a lot of time left. Plus, I like to do it with him. It helps us bond._

_Seriously, we think almost exactly alike. We think of the same things at the same time. Like telepathy or something. I like having a little brother. He's fun and kinda random. He's kind of like me, except I'm older, calmer, and not as loud. Well, not when we're together. Then, we're as loud as we can be. We fuel each other. Seriously, too much sometimes. XD Ha Ha Ha! He has no idea that I'm writing this story. They always say that playing video games is a great way for guys to bond, but doing it yourself is way more enjoyable. I won't go as far as dressing up and stuff, but it's still fun._

_Anyway, enjoy the story. I kinda went over the limit for talking about myself personally. But, that's just how it is. Cya at the end of the chapter. From me, Dragiam20. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

I flew after the Gamemaster, furious. He had killed my cousin. My younger cousin. The kid who followed me everywhere. It seemed like forever ago when he tried to be like me and join the Time Patrol. I was ten when I joined, and he was only a little younger than me. He was eight when he joined up with me on the Patrol, only a year after me. And...He was three years younger than me…Three years…That was our age difference. And…and he looked up to me. How could I let this happen…? He followed me into everything, no matter what kind of situation I got us stuck in. Even our first mission against King Piccolo. He stuck by me. His first Kamehameha was on that mission. He was so proud of himself. And I was proud for him. The first time he went Ultra Form. The only known human transformed state. That was a huge thing. He had almost caught up with me then. We were one of the best teams in the Patrol...But then, I had to go and let him die. I didn't even get to tell him about...nevermind. That's not important right now. I looked ahead and a new wave of fury flooded my body. HIM. THAT's my goal. To KILL him.

I could clearly see the Gamemaster still flying through the air, tumbling head over tail, trying to right himself. He finally flipped himself around, only to receive a punch in the face. He crashed into the rock below, destroying the misshapen, blocky structures. I landed with my back to him, sensing his energy lowering. His tail was exposed, and I could use that to my advantage. That would cut his energy in half…Maybe. He was moaning in the crater, and I could hear him shifting. I let his suffer, like he made Jack suffer.

I took the time I had and looked myself over. My hair wasn't as pronounced as some of the other Saiyans I know. It all leaned forward, but was shifting from time to time. It wasn't shaking in the wind like some of the others. I looked down at a puddle and could see my own face. My eyes had turned a sharp teal green. My face had taken the sharp features of a Saiyan, instead of my usually soft, but strong face. My hair was a pale-ish yellow, but it was surrounded by an ethereal yellow aura, as was the rest of my body. My time traveling clothes almost seemed as if they too had gone Super Saiyan because of the aura around them. My power level was at least three times Goku's power, and a little less than twice as strong as Gogeta. Wow. Stronger than a fusion...that's power.

I felt the Gamemaster get up. His Ki was still jumbled up, as his insanity was still raging. But now, he was more like a calm psychopath. He was focusing his power for some reason. Wait a minute...an energy blast? Really? That was dirty. He fired the beam and I dodged. To him, it looked as if I hadn't even moved. I was really fast now. I had just noticed that. He was surprised to see the attack pass right through me. When he stopped, he started to back up. "Wh-what are you?"

I turned around and faced him. He was shivering in fear. I didn't understand why. His power was slowly replenishing, so he couldn't be beaten. I had to injure him faster than he could recover. But...my energy was stronger than his right now. He must know what I'm doing. I looked up at him and said, "I know your power is coming back." He seemed almost hysterical about that. He started to back up even faster. But, I kept talking. "I'm gonna let you get back to full power." He seemed surprised at that, but it was soon replaced by cockiness. "And why would you do that, hybrid?" I was tired of this guy, but I still had to make him suffer. "Because, if I'm right about your full power, I'm positive that I'll win. You're fast, but I'm faster. My speed will give me the edge. You're strong, but this isn't even 25% of my power." He jumped and backed up farther. "What?! No one is that strong!" I looked at him with a straight face. "I am, apparently. Before, I was going to give you a chance to surrender. But now…" I clenched my fist tight. "I'm gonna kill you. For him, and all the other people you've killed!"

I ran at him and attacked with a powerful flurry of punches and kicks. He tried to counter, but I was too fast. I punched him in the spine, then, while he was recovering, I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I blasted him away, through multiple rocks. "I'm not done with you yet. Get back here!" I flew after him. This would be his end. One way or another.

* * *

><p>Gohan's P.O.V.<p>

I could hear the sounds of fighting from miles away. That kid was putting up one heck of a fight. I remember him from my childhood. He saved me from that alien guy, Guldo. He appeared out of nowhere and sliced that tree in half. He had helped Vegeta and Dad take out the Ginyu Force. Now, he was helping us again, except this time he brought this kid along again.

The youth was sitting near my feet, regaining his strength. _From all the Sayian boy's screaming, I'm taking a guess that his name is Jack. Their Senzu beans are stronger than ours. That hole in his chest is almost gone._ The hole had gradually shrunk and become less prominent until it just disappeared. The boy was unconscious, but he seemed to be alright.

_What had the other kid said? That he was my descendant? I guess that makes sense. He needs us alive so that he can exist. But...how is he so strong? He only just went Super Saiyan today. It is quite a mystery, but if he's defending us, I have no problem with him._

I looked behind me to see Dad and Vegeta still arguing. Vegeta was angry that our fate was left up to a child. Dad didn't have a problem with it, but he was a little jealous of the boy's power. Buu had disappeared when the fighting started. _Where could he be?_ Uub, Goten, and Trunks were still tired from the beating they had taken. Trunks and Goten were joking around, while Uub was sitting still, in deep thought._ He must have noticed it too._ During the fight, Buu's energy had lessened, but hadn't disappeared. He was up to something.

Being Kid Buu incarnate, Uub wasn't too comfortable with Buu. It's not like he hated him or anything, but more like he was jealous of him. Buu did have grandkids, who had grandkids. I shook my head._ Majin reproduction is weird._ Uub didn't have anyone to be with. He was 20 something years old, and never even had a girlfriend._ Well, I know one thing for sure. He better not touch my daughter._(AN: Troll face! She's 17 right now. I changed the ages a little. It's been 10 years since Goku was changed into a kid, and he now has his teenage body. His body is now that of a 14-year old's. I'm making it young because I don't know how old the body was, and Pan kept accusing him of being really young. I feel bad for Goku. He has to go through puberty again. XD)_ I feel kinda bad for the guy._ He got up and walked towards the fight, feeling his great-something grandkid fight. _That must have really got him thinking. If that kid is a direct descendant of him, where's Uub's wife?_

He started to feel the fight intently, not noticing Vegeta calling him. "Boy! Does he not hear me?! Oh great, he's jealous of the boy's power as well! Are any of you fools even remotely aware of what just happened? A child who has only just become a Super Saiyan is beating the evolved Saiyan we couldn't beat as Ascended Super Saiyan 4's!" No one looked especially surprised. We'd seen a lot of oddities over the years. This wasn't much different.

To our surprise, Uub spoke up. "I hear you. But I also heard him. He said I was his ancestor. And that kid isn't my only descendant here." He motioned to the kid on the floor. "My family has a special mark on our shoulders. The more siblings you have, the more pronounced it is. By the size of this kid's, I'd say that he has a few siblings, three or four." Everyone was shocked to learn this. And Dad, being the clueless fighter he is, said, "Where is it?", searching for the aforementioned mark. Uub casually replied, "It's not a physical mark, but a spiritual one. Feel it out in his Ki." Everyone did this and, as Uub said, there was a mark on his Ki. A dragon-like pattern in his soul. Uub, still facing the fight, said, "It's nothing special, just a mark. It doesn't give any special powers or anything, it just marks my family as my own. Nothing big."

We all looked down at the child, who was starting to wake up. Goten, stating the obvious as always, said, "Guys, he's waking up." Knowing Vegeta, he'd have some questions to answer. I kneeled beside him and watched him, looking for any kind of weakness. If these two turned against us, we needed to know how we can beat them. He sat up and looked around, surprised to see all of us standing around him. He said, "Uhh...hi. Vegeta asked, "Who are you, boy?"

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up to muffled sounds of talking. I had a huge headache, and my chest was sore. I sat up, rubbing my head and moaning. I opened my eyes to see many pairs of eyes watching me, with Gohan kneeling right beside me. I said a very intelligent, "Uhh...hi…" Vegeta, as aggressive as Trunks had described him, said, "Who are you, boy?"

I was a little pissed at that. I had just almost died, and he was wondering who I was? How rude can you be? I gave him an angry look and scowled. I didn't want to make him angry, because I didn't know how I matched up against him and the others, but I still didn't like that. Gohan corrected him and said, "Um, what he means is, are you alright? You took a pretty hard fall, not to mention a fatal injury." I opened my mouth, but no words came out. _What could I say? I'm not supposed to give them any information besides the general stuff. But...Uub and I have said more than we needed to before, so…_ I looked up at him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." He nodded and I stood up. He stood up and I scanned the room. They were all in passive-aggressive stances. Ready to attack at a moment's notice, but relaxed enough so that to the untrained eye, they would look completely at ease.

I decided to try to break the ice. "My name is Jack. My friend who went to fight the Gamemaster is my cousin. His name is Uub Jr." Uub looked really surprised to learn he was right. "I suspected as much." I nodded and continued. "We're from the future. Trunks...not that Trunks… sent us on a mission to help you all calm him down. That turned into a 'who's stronger' type of deal. Uub likes to challenge opponents that he knows he can't beat. It's in his DNA. I'm full human, but he's…" I didn't know how they'd react to this, so I had to make sure that they could handle it. "...He's a third Saiyan, Human, and Majin." I practically got a chorus of "Whats?", "Hows?", and "He what's?"

I calmed them down and said, "Don't worry. He's on our side." I spent the next few minutes explaining our training and history to the Z-Fighters, gaining many shocked expressions from them. I finished, "Yeah, and that's about it. Oh yeah, and we think there are other, more advanced human transformations." I waited for them to answer, but only Trunks seemed unfazed. "Guys, why are you so surprised? We've seen a lot of odd stuff over the years. How is this any different?" He was right, why were they so surprised at this? They never got a chance to answer, because above us, Uub crashed through the rocks, beat up and bloody.

I screamed, "Uub!" My voice must have shocked him, because his head shot up hopefully. When he saw me, he looked as if he could've done a million backflips with happiness. He jumped at me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Dude, I thought you were dead!" I smiled and said, "It takes more than that to kill me!" He backed up and smiled through tears. He said softly, "I'm...I'm glad." The others came over to us and gave us our Senzu beans. He ate one, and the bleeding stopped. We could've just stayed in that one family moment, but the Gamemaster had to ruin it.

He came crashing through the rocks, barrelling towards Uub. Uub powered up and charged him, screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ensuing clash lit up the world for miles around. No one could keep up with them besides Goku, Vegeta, and myself. We watched them fight until they came out of the clash, breathing heavily. The Senzu bean obviously worked on Uub, because the Gamemaster was at full strength, and he was still standing his ground.

He said, "Boy, you are done. You've had a good run, and have been my strongest opponent, but you still will lose, just like everyone else who I have faced." He started towards Uub when Uub screamed, "NOW BUU!" The Gamemaster's body was covered in pink and white blotches, each one containing silver energy. The Gamemaster screamed in pain "AHHHHH! GET IT OUT! NOOOOWWWW!" Buu came out of the Saiyan, and was covered in the silver energy. "NOW, BUU HELP FRIENDS MAKE YOU DEAD! WAHOOO!" The energy went into all the Z-Fighters, along with myself. I felt extremely powered up. Like I could take on a whole country by myself.

The others obviously felt like this as well, because they all powered back up to full power. Uub yelled, "Everyone, destroy the Gamemaster!" We all rushed him as one, intent on incapacitating him, or even killing him. I finally understood Uub's plan. Let the Gamemaster get to full power in order to disguise Buu's energy among his. Then, when Buu absorbs some of his energy, get him to distribute it to the rest of us. It was a great plan, except one thing. The Gamemaster's Ki replenished extremely fast. Within seconds, he was back to full power and angrier than ever. "YOU DARE? YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! YOU'LL ALL PAY!" He rushed us, and for the first time, I finally felt as if I could make a difference, and not just Uub's backup. WE could do this.

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

Before I crashed through that rock, everything was going pretty well. Buu was absorbing his energy, but it was still coming back extremely fast. My punches were starting to get slower, while his were only getting faster. Eventually, he got the upper hand on me, his power at it's peak, mine slowly leveling off due to my rage slowing down. I have nothing to live for. He has killed my cousin, and will most likely kill the Z-Fighters when I'm gone, ensuring my non-existence. I let him beat me after a while. I deserved it. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional. There was nothing more he could do to me that would hurt me any more than he already had.

He punched me one good time and sent me spiraling through a rock formation. I laid there, thinking, _I wonder what death is like…_Then I heard him. "Uub!" Almost tearing up instantly, I sat up. He was here, alive. I hadn't failed. I could still save us and the future. I jumped up and ran to him. I shook him by the shoulders and said, "Dude! I thought you were dead! Jack, being Jack said smiling, "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me.!" I couldn't take it. He was alive and well. Even in a joking mood. I backed up and said, "I'm...I'm glad." I could barely register the tears until they came running down my face. I patted him on the back. "It's good to have you back." He only smiled and offered me a Senzu bean. I eagerly ate it, and I could feel the healing magic spreading through me.

The Gamemaster came out of nowhere, barrelling through the rocks as if they were made of air. I was tired of this guy. He wasn't going to break me any further. I powered up and charged him at full power. I screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Our hand-to-hand exchange was powerful. Each blow landed was met with another. And another. And another. We came out of it, panting. I was tired from the high-speed exchange, but my power wasn't down by a lot.

I could feel that Buu had just finished absorbing the Gamemaster's energy. He was saying something, but I wasn't listening. I screamed, "NOW BUU!" The ape man looked confused at first, but then, he felt the bumps popping up on every inch of his skin. Pink and white blotches appeared everywhere on him, causing him much pain. That was evident by his screams. Majin Buu came out of his body, surrounded by the Saiyan's silvery Ki. Buu screamed, "NOW, BUU HELP FRIENDS MAKE YOU DEAD! WAHOOO!" The energy spread within the Z-Fighters and Jack. I could immediately feel their Ki's spike.

All of them powered up to their final, most powerful form, ready to take on the world. I yelled, "Everyone, destroy the Gamemaster!" We all rushed him at the same time, with the purpose of knocking him out or killing him. My plan had a few flaws in it. I could feel his energy spike, and I knew that the others could feel it as well. He was even angrier, and he screamed, "YOU DARE? YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! YOU'LL ALL PAY!" He charged at us, anger in his eyes. We could do this. All of us.

We attacked him all out. Somehow, we arranged ourselves in waves. Wave one was made up of Buu, Vegeta, and Goten. Vegeta and Goten went for hand-to hand as Buu charged a Kamehameha. He fired, and the Saiyans were thrown in the way by the Gamemaster. They were down, but not out. Buu was thrown away towards the ground, leaving a large crater where he landed. The other two backed up, getting their strength back.

Wave two was made up of Gohan, Jack, and Trunks. Trunks slashed at the Gamemaster with his sword(Which he got from Tapion when he was younger), while Gohan and Jack rushed him. Together, they gave a lot of damage to the ape man. Slash marks appeared on his fur, while blood oozed out slowly. The bruises on his skin were quite pronounced as well. When he was weakened, they tried a Tri-Masenko, which landed its mark. The Gamemaster rushed out of the resulting smoke, and slammed all three of them through nearby rocks.

The final wave contained Uub, Goku, and myself. We all went hand-to-hand, causing him a lot of pain. We all utilized the Instant Transmission technique, so that when he lunged at us, we were no longer there. Each time we launched an attack, it hit the Sayian. We kept pouring on the heat, and the others soon joined us. Eventually, we ended up on the ground, all nine of us surrounding him.

We were all bleeding and bruised, but we retained our strength and our will to go on. The Gamemaster tried to escape the circle of death, only to be knocked out of the air by someone's Ki blast. After a while, he stayed still, catching his breath. "You...will all...die…" He could barely form a threat, mostly just incoherent mumbling. I lifted my head and said, "Give up. You can't win." At that moment, I knew I had messed up. What I had said only made him angrier."NEVER!" He used Kiai to blast the others away, leaving only me to face him. He flew into the air and started charging an energy blast. "This will be your end, boy!"

He started charging his attack, so I started to do the same. My ultimate technique. I set my arms to my sides, palms up. A black energy surrounded them. "Black hole…" I started. I raised them into a Kamehameha stance and put them behind me. I stared up at him and charged the attack. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Blue energy formed in the middle and the outsides of the black energy. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" The ground around me started to shake and rise. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"My aura started to swirl around me and I turned into a Super Saiyan, gathering as much energy I had left into this one attack. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" His blast was fully charged. "Goodbye boy! Meet your doom with pride!" I looked up at him. "It will be your doom Gamemaster!" He laughed and fired the beam, a deadly arc of green energy. I gathered up as much energy as I could and fired.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The beam went flying outward, the air around it steaming. The beam was deadly and beautiful at the same time. The blue center was surrounded by the black energy, which was surrounded by the blue top layer of the blast. The beams met, and the world exploded. Enormous mountains were wrenched out of place, the water of the Earth rushed upwards, and the air itself was heating up into the thousands. The beam struggle was like nothing I had fought through before. It was enormous, and could be felt around the world. I had to win this. For the Earth. For the future.

* * *

><p>Gohan's P.O.V.<p>

I stood up and saw the boy charging a blast. I looked up and saw the Gamemaster doing the same. No matter what happened now, It would be the decider of this battle.

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V.<p>

I sat up and saw the beam struggle. I was amazing. But, I knew that Uub would lose. His energy was amazing, but it was less than the Gamemaster's, albeit a little. I had to help him. I could see the Sayian getting the upper hand on him. He powered up and combined his Ultra Form with Super Sayian, but it did nothing except even them back out. I had to do something. _My ultimate!_, I thought. That would surely turn the tides in our favor.

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

I could feel myself weakening. And I couldn't last forever. Even with the combined power of Ultra Form and Super Sayian, I had no chance of beating him. I was just about to give up when I heard someone charging an attack beside me.

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V<p>

I started the attack like Trunks' Blazing attack. My arms quickly did the start of the move.(When Trunks' arms move really fast) When the attack was supposed to fire, I drew my arms back over my shoulders. "Burning…" My arms dipped down to my sides, and they gathered even more energy. Then, I stuck my hands outward(Like Trunks when he fires Burning Attack) and I fired. "...Kamehameha!" The orange blast met Uub's and combined with his against the Gamemaster's green one.

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

I looked over at him, and he did the same to me. We nodded at each other and released all our energy. We both yelled, "HAAAAAAA! The energy blasts raced towards the Gamemaster and he screamed. "No, No, NOOOOOOO!" The beams reached him and he was enveloped in a huge orange-blue blast. You could still hear his screams. Then, the black hole effect came into play. A huge vacuum opened up and started to suck in and destroy everything around it. You couldn't see it, but the Gamemaster was being extremely hurt by the black hole. Not only that, but the debris sucked in was hitting him and also hurting him.

When the smoke cleared, the Gamemaster fell to the ground unconscious. Jack and I watched him fall, then looked at each other. Two goofy grins appeared on our faces. We yelled, "Ohhhhhhh, Yeah!" We depowered and started celebrating. During the beam struggle, I had lost about 90% of my energy, and he's lost 55%. We didn't care and kept on celebrating.

The others came over and congratulated us. Trunks said, "Nice one!" Goten and Gohan said, "Way to go guys!" Buu was celebrating to the side, while Uub just smiled. Goku and Vegeta were smiling, but they were wary of the Gamemaster's presence.

I looked over at the fallen Sayian. I walked over to him and kneeled by his side. I shook him awake, which is harder than it looked. I sensed that he had calmed down, and that he could be reasoned with. He woke up and sat up. He was back to his old, gentle self.

"I am quite sorry. I don't know what came over me...Yes...Yes I do." He looked up at me and the others coming over. "They're coming." I questioned, "Who's coming?" I already knew the answer. "The Saiyans." Everyone looked shocked, but I explained to them that the Nameks had wished Planet Vegeta back into existence. I told them of their arrival, and that they mean the Earth no harm.

The Gamemaster explained that the approaching Saiyans had caused a reaction in his system. He could smell them coming, and since he was Sayian as well, the smell of so many was driving him insane. He explained that he was an ancient Sayian that had fallen into the timestream. The resulting energy had evolved his brain, but not his body. He built himself a ship, and left Planet Vegeta in search of new worlds and new discoveries. He then modified it to become a time machine, and came to Goku's time.

He went into his ship and healed himself. When he came out, he was his usual, gentle and caring self. He told them that he'd come back to Earth once a year to have his annual Gamemaster's World Tournament. He blasted off to who-knows-where, only to leave a trail of exhaust in the sky. Now, it was time for us to go.

I looked at them all. "We'll come back in a few months. Just to make sure that the timeline is still in place. I nodded at them and Jack came over. We crossed our arms to make an "X". "Time...Transmission!" We jumped forward six months and landed in front of the Saiyan city of New Vegeta.

The Saiyans had been directed here by the Nameks, and were told not to cause trouble. They were informed about the Super Saiyans on Earth, and got to Earth as quickly as they could. Every Saiyan was resurrected, including the royal family. Prince Vegeta was soon named King Vegeta of the Saiyans. The former King Vegeta was to live the rest of his life in the city. The royal family was quick to make good relations to the human government. And, with Bulma as queen, neither side had much of a choice. She argued with both governments until they were on good terms with each other.

Many Saiyans were resurrected, and even the evil Saiyans, Broly and Turles were risen. Raditz and Nappa were also resurrected. They were amazed to learn that the Saiyan race was blooming on Earth. They dropped their agendas against Goku and lived their lives in the city. Broly was appointed as the head of security, while Turles was in charge of the police force. Nappa became a personal trainer, while Raditz and Goku started to act like real brothers. Goku and the Son family met Gine and Bardock. The following tearful reunion was a happy one. They were also pleasantly surprised to learn that Bardock could become a Super Sayian. Bardock was surprised to learn about his daughter-in-law and grandchildren. He was even more surprised to learn about his great-granddaughter, Pan. He was a little disappointed in Raditz, but soon forgave him. He was proud of them all, and they loved it. Goku would almost never leave his parent's side, much to Raditz's amusement. Vegeta apologized to Raditz and Nappa for how he treated them, and they go along famously. Goku was chosen as Vegeta's personal advisor, sparring partner, and body guard. Though Vegeta liked to deal with insurrectionists himself, Goku would intervene from time to time, just for the fun of it.

There was a huge feast to celebrate the revival of the Saiyan race, and when we walked in, the party was that much sweeter. We talked to Uub, who was visiting his girlfriend, Pan. Gohan was more than a little angry to learn that they were dating, but soon got used to the fact. Besides, Pan was 18 now, so she could now date the 24-year old, her longtime crush.

In the passing months, Uub had caught an incurable disease. It was deadly to Humans and Saiyans, but not to most Majins. To save the boy, Buu had permanently fused with him. His power level shot up so far, he could match Goku and Vegeta in training. Miss Buu and the other Majins had accepted this, but Uub still felt bad about it. She had assured him it was alright, but he hadn't believed her until she hugged him. She told him that Buu had been affected by the disease as well. If they hadn't fused, both of them would be dead. She thanked him, and went on her way. She often showed up at the city, but she was indisposed at the moment.

We talked to Pan, and she wasn't really surprised to learn that she was our great-something grandmother. She'd expected as much, and she was glad that Uub would be with her for a long time. Uub came over and smiled at us. We all talked about their future, and I exaggerated a little, just to make sure that I still would exist when we went back to the future.

Vegeta called a toast, and the party soon turned into a competition. Many Saiyans, including the King, Goku, Jack, Uub, myself, and most of the other Z-fighters joined in. They made the mistake of letting the tournament be a tag-team and Jack and I destroyed the competition. The final four groups were made up of: Goku and Uub, Gohan and Piccolo, Goten and Trunks, and Jack and I. We made sure that the Saiyans that could Super fought in base form to make sure that the city and it's inhabitants wouldn't be destroyed. Vegeta made the mistake of choosing Yamcha as his partner, and they were knocked out of the tournament when Goten knocked Yamcha out of the ring. Vegeta was really angry about that, and the Saiyans knew not to get in the way of an angry king. Paragus had learned that lesson the hard way.

Uub and Goku knocked out Goten and Trunks, winning the match. Even with their power levels so much lower than the master and student duo, the boys had been training and fighting together since they were very young. They knew how to watch each other's backs, their moves, and when to switch opponents with the other. Gohan and Piccolo were hard to beat, but I knew Jack's moves, and he knew mine. We beat them relatively easily, but not without a few cuts and scrapes. Goku and Uub were harder to beat. Uub fought at half-strength, as did the rest of us. We beat them, but we were extremely tired afterwards.

After a few more hours of celebrating, we said our goodbyes to the Z-fighters and left for our own time. We gave Uub some of our time's Senzu beans, and he promised to grow them. When the beans in my pocked glowed and grew, I knew he had kept his promise. The change in time was not a big one, but it helped in the healing of warriors. I knew I had just made a lot of people, including Trunks, angry, but the stronger beans could be used for good.

We crossed our arms to form an "X". "Time...Transmission!" The green-orange energy surrounded us and we took one last look around the city. The Z-fighters waved goodbye and we were transported to our own time. I couldn't wait to go back home. We could just make it to the 1275th annual Gamemaster's World Tournament. I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to show off my new power. And I couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

><p><em>Whew! THAT was a long one. How'd you guys like it? I worked on it all week. By the way, this story will jump off after the World Tournament. Uub's girlfriend will be revealed soon, and family problems will ensue. Also, some surprising news about this world, people aren't racist here, they're specist. So that means that some Humans might not like Majins, some Majins won't like Saiyans, etc. Not all of them, but like the real world, only a few people.<em>

_Plus, Uub's sister will be born soon. The Saiyan royalty of Uub's time will be revealed. Pan and Uub's kids will be mentioned, as well the other's, including Broly's and Turles's children. I added Broly and Turles for a reason. Their bloodlines will cross. Jack's love interest will be descendant of these two. My reason for bringing back Nappa and Raditz was so that Vegeta could apologize to both of them. Also, I think it was a little sad that Goku had to kill his only brother and sibling. And that Bardock sacrificed himself so that his kids could live. I also needed an explanation that there are full, ¾, and ½ Saiyans on Earth. What better explanation than that after years of friendly relations, the Nameks use the power of Porunga to bring back an entire race and culture?_

_I'm really happy with Broly and the others turning good. No one will be able to mess with the Earth now. Except Beerus. The pure heart thing still happened, but this is long after the events of Battle of gods. Remember, Pan was still a fetus when B.o.g. happened. And Uub would've still been aged around 4-6. I like this pairing, and I'll probably stick with them throughout the story._

_The characters will start to power up very due to their multiple visits to the Hyperbolic Time chamber. After a while, they will spend months at a time inside the chamber, but they will age normally. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I'm now working on the next one. And I got a lot of new ideas while writing it._

_Sorry about the late update, but I wanna be able to describe their experiences. Also, the gradual level up transformation thing, like when Goku has to go SSJ 1 and 2 before going SSJ3, will not happen. In this fic, they can power up to SSJ4 from base form. I don't know why they can't do that in the anime, but personally, I think it's stupid. If you meet a guy that's as strong as a SSJ4 and he gives you only a few seconds to power up, you'd rather face him as a SSJ4 than as a regular SSJ, right?_

_The Saiyans won't be the only ones able to do this. The Nameks, Humans, Majins, and Arcosians(Frieza's race) will also be able to do this. So basically, Cooler or Frieza could power up to their final forms from first form. That's the basics really. Not everyone will be able to do this though. You need training to learn how to do it. I'm not really sure if they can do this anyway, because sometimes they do it, and sometimes they act like they can't._

_And, the Super Saiyan transformations are not set power levels. They are multipliers. So, if someone's power level was 1, becoming a SSJ would bring it up to 50. Then SSJ2 would multiply the SSJ power level by it's multiplier. The Saiyan multipliers will be less than that of other species for the sole reason that there are less transformations of other species than that of Saiyans._

_Well guys, I guess that's it for now. I like writing, and I keep having ideas for other fics. So far, I have ideas for Kid Icarus, Ben 10, Halo, Dragon Quest, Kaijudo, The Next Avengers/Teen Titans(Crossover of Marvel and DC), Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, The Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson, Pokemon, and Star Wars: Force Unleashed/Star Wars. Pm me if you think I should write fics on these. I'm gonna write some of these anyway, but Pm me if you think I should focus on any specific ones, or write any of them before some of the others._

_Well, I love you guys, and you're the main reason I'm still writing. The visitors and views are like fuel to me. But, I want more reviews. Seriously, give me some suggestions. Well, until next chapter I guess, Cya later, Dragiam20._


	4. Chapter 4:The Tournament

_Hey guys! Dragiam20 here. I'm back with another chapter! WOOOHOOO! I took a break to write the beginning to my new story. I decided to start it, because if I wait to finish this story before making another, you guys will be waiting forever. Anyway, reviews are key. I like the ones I have, but right now, I'll take any and all types of criticism, good and bad. I really want to know what you guys think of this story. By the way, I have some good ideas for the upcoming chapters, including some odd happenings._

_So, let's get to it. This is Chapter 4. Okay, Dragiam20, here. Hope you like this chapter! Cya at the end._

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>We arrived in a shower of orange, green, and white. Trunks and Ciara were still talking in the corner. I yelled, "Hey Trunks!" He looked over and smiled. He came over, leaving Ciara at the wall. "Hey guys! How was the mission?" I looked at Jack, and he looked at me. We smiled. "Let's just say that we were successful. And this." I powered up to Super Sayian, and even Ciara looked surprised. When I powered down, Trunks backed up, amazed. "You did it…YOU DID IT!" He pulled me into a nugie and laughed. "I knew you had it in you! You little idiot! What did I tell you? What did I tell you?"<p>

I pulled away and laughed. "Yeah, yeah! You told me." We joked around for awhile before Jack left for home. He'd said he was tired, but I knew he was just happy to be alive. _'He'll probably just fly around the city for awhile.' _Ciara left when we started talking, rolling her eyes.

I said goodbye to Trunks and flew to the arena. I had promised my dad that when I first got the transformation, I'd go straight to him. I saw him come out of the stadium, and I flew over to him. "Dad!" He turned around to see me waving at him. He waved back and I landed. "Hey guess what?!" He put his hand up. "Wait son. I have to tell you something." I raised my eyebrows. "Um, okay. What is it?" He waited for a while. "I don't think that you should enter the tournament tomorrow." My eyes got big. "Not enter the…What are you, crazy?! I've been looking forward to this tournament for months!" He shook his head and said, "Well, don't enter."

I yelled, "Why not? I'm one of the strongest fighters in the city! The world even!" He shook his head. "That's just it. You're not the strongest. How would it look if the champion's son lost before getting to the final round?" I backed up. "This…This is about your image?! I've gotten a lot stronger after that other tournament! It's been eight years!" He walked up to me. "And do you remember the mockery I suffered? And to get beaten by that girl! What is her name, Ciara? That was embarrassing!" I got in his face. "Well things have changed now! You don't think I can do it?!" He was about to respond when I said. "You know what, never mind. I'm entering that tournament. And I'm gonna win." I looked straight at him. "Then, I'll beat you. And the world will see that the champ has fallen." I glared at him, and he said with a sneer. "Be careful what you wish for. I don't care who it is, family or not. I take them down. You will be humiliated, son." Before flying away, I said. "Or you will. I'm full of surprises, old man." I flew away before he could say anything else. _'We'll see who's right. Oh, we'll see alright. And I'll take his title.'_

**The next day…**

I was stretching from my win, and I hadn't even broken a sweat. The man I just beat fell to the ground, unconscious. The crowd cheered, and I waved. _The top 4. I'm here. This is Deja Vu for real. This is the same place I was knocked out last time._ I headed out of the ring, claiming my place. I went backstage, only to run into Ciara and some Namekian. I stopped and said, "So Ciara, who's your friend?" She gave me a death stare and said, "None of your business, multi breed." That hurt me. I hated when she did that. I got in her face and said, "Well, I'm trying to be nice! You should try it sometime!" She got just as close. "Who said I wanted to be nice to you?! You're not worthy of being in this tournament! You disgrace the ground you walk on! You're worthless!"

I was about to say something back when the Namek got in between us. "Woah, woah, ok. You two need to stop. Seriously, why do you hate each other?" She turned away with a "Humph", and I sneered at her. The Namekian kept talking, shaking his head. "I'm her opponent for this match, ok? We've been friends for a while." He stuck his hand out and smiled. "Name's Zephyr. You're Uub, right?" I shook his hand. "Yeah, I'm Uub. The son of the champ." I hated pulling that one out, but it helped with intimidation. "You WHAT?" I smiled. "Yeah, I'm his son. Surprised?" He gave me a once over. "Oh, yeah. I've seen you on T.V. The whole family came to one of his other matches." His acting wasn't that good. He knew who I was. I could tell. But, even so, I nodded. "Yep, that's us."

He smiled. "That's awesome! Well, nice to meet you." He waved and went into the arena, leaving me and Ciara alone. I looked at her and she looked at me. "Good luck, I guess." She gave me a bad look and walked towards the entrance. She murmured something that sounded like, "Thanks Uub." She walked towards the platform and took a position opposite Zephyr. I walked down the hall towards the common room.

* * *

><p>Ciara's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>That idiot boy. He knows no one can know. He still insists on doing that in the open. I admit, I like it, but the stupid boy won't quit!'<em> I shook my head. _'Can't think about that right now. Gotta beat Zephyr.'_ I faced the Namekian, and he was waiting for the starting bell in his fighting position. I dropped down to mine, and got ready. I narrowed my eyes, trying to discern any weaknesses in his defense.

The bell sounded, and Zephyr jumped towards me. "HAAAA" I jumped into the air to avoid the attack, and kicked him in the head, sending him flying. I did a flip in the air and landed lightly on my tip-toes. I put my hands behind my back and said, "Is that it?" The Namek flipped in the air and hit the ground running. He came towards me and I danced out of the way, tripping him. He screamed, "WAAHHHH!" I couldn't stop laughing. I put my hands on my hips. "Come on man! Give me a challenge!" I giggled and got in a fighting stance, trying to take the fight seriously.

He got up, growling. He gave me an evil look and disappeared. I smiled and said, "Finally!" I did the same and the world slowed down. I could see him coming towards me, and got a punch ready.

* * *

><p>3rd person's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>The clash was going so fast, only the trained fighters could see them. The clashes would take place all around the ring, from 200 feet above the ring, to the ground, to right in front of the audience. The two fighters landed on opposite sides of the ring, softly panting.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciara's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Hmm…He's stronger than I thought. Maybe this will be a good fight.'<em> I rushed at him, firing energy blasts. He hadn't expected this, and he was trying to dodge them. He forgot about me until my shoe made contact with his head. He was launched across the platform, to the edge. The audience gasped, but I wasn't a cheater. I disappeared and ran over to where he was. I picked him up and threw him to the center of the ring. He got up, rubbing his head. "Uh, thanks?" I turned around and said. "Don't thank me. You're still getting beat. But I'm not winning by cheating. You're either gonna give up, or you're gonna be carried away." He smirked. "Well, I don't have that problem. I do what's needed to win." I shrugged. "That's understandable. Just know that you're gonna get beat."

He shrugged and we rushed at each other, both of us trying to get the advantage. I swatted him away, and he blasted at me. I moved, but he came above me and slammed me into the ring. _'Owwwwww…He's gonna pay for that!'_ I got up, blowing steam. Literally, steam was streaming out of my pore holes. That showed him I was angry. He laughed and that set me off. I jumped up at him and slammed my elbow into his stomach. He doubled over and I slammed him into the ring, leaving a large crater. I yelled, "How do you like it?!"

He got up slowly, groaning. I thought, _'Time to end this.'_ I appeared in front of him, energy blast ready. He looked up and said, "Uh, oh." That was all he got to say before he was blasted into the side of the wall, unconscious. He landed on the grass, and the crowd went wild. The announcer screamed into the mike. "The winner is Ciara! She advances to the semi-final round!" I smiled and raised a fist into the air. That only made them scream louder.

I walked out of the ring towards the common room, only to see an Arcosian in 4th form and Uub go past me. _'They must be the next fight. I wonder who I'm facing. Hmm…well, I guess I'll go watch his fight in the commons room.'_

I bumped into Jack, who smiled at me. "Hey Ciara." I gave him a small smile and said, "Hey Jack. What's up?" He was obviously uncomfortable. He did that thing Uub does when he's nervous. _'I guess scratching the back of your head is a family-wide sign for being nervous. For them anyway. I remember the first time Uub did that. He had been so unsure of himself back then. Now, he's one of the most confident and determined people I know.'_ He was trying to catch my attention. "Ciara, why are you smiling?" I noticed this and quickly wiped it off my face. "No reason." I tried to change the subject. "You wanted something?" He must have forgotten. "Huh? Oh yeah. We're fighting against each other in the semi-final match!"

I was genuinely surprised. "Really? Huh, go figure. Hey, who was that Arcosian that just went by?" He sneered. He always hated Arcosians since he learned that Frieza was going to destroy Earth. But he didn't hate Majins, which was weird since Kid Buu, unfortunately, my ancestor, did the same thing. Maybe because Buu was a creature of pure destruction, and Frieza had a lot of chances to turn good, unlike Majin Buu, who actually did that on his own. "That's Azrael. He's apparently the descendant of an unknown son of King Cold." I stepped back. "King Cold had more than two sons?!" He nodded. "Yeah, but this son was the oldest. He was the result of one of Cold's teenage mistakes. He was also the strongest of all three."

I looked towards the Arcosian, who was already fighting Uub. _'I can't believe it. Cold had another son. And this kid is his descendant.'_ Jack said, "He's also a new recruit of the Time Patrol." My face blanked. _'Bad enough the guy is on Earth. Now I have to work with him?' _I asked, "Is he evil?" He shook his head. "No, but you never know what people are capable of, good or bad." That statement was true enough.

"Wanna head to the commons room? It doesn't look like these two will be done for a while." I nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." We walked in silence until we reached the room. We were about to sit down when we heard surprised gasps from the other fighters. We looked up and saw Uub as a Super Sayian. The camera panned away to show his family's surprise. I looked at Jack, and he was smiling. I had hoped that what I saw yesterday was a trick of the light. But no, he had to be a Super Sayian.

I held my head in my hands and sighed. "Is there anything that that boy can't do?" Jack smiled and said, "Maybe. But if so, he hasn't reached it yet." The Arcosian had leveled up to his 5th form, a rare commodity in this time. "Woah, that guy went to 5th form! Did you know that the Arcosians have the potential for even more transformation? They'd be way more powerful than any of the others. And by this guys power level, I'd say that he could be the one to obtain those extra forms." He didn't say anything, but he nodded.

We watched the rest of the match in silence. Other than the occasional energy blast, the fight was uneventful after Uub's transformation. When they rested, the camera kept showing the recording of Uub's power up. People were in awe of the champ's son's transformation. They never thought that he'd ever get to this form. No one did. The fight was pretty one-sided after he transformed, and it seemed like he was just playing with him after a while. We decided to wait at the entrance of the ring. By the time we got there, Uub had finished it. He was helping the Arcosian boy to the edge of the ring. I smiled. _'Ever the gentleman.'_ He gave Azrael to the medics, and he received an uproar of applause. He waved and came over to us.

"Hey guys!" He had long since powered down, and he was in a very cheerful mood. He was smiling and obviously really jumpy. Jack said, "Hey. You finally decided to let the world know, huh?" He just rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. I could've beat him without the power up, but I wanted to just get it over with. The suspense was killing me." They smiled, and against my will, a small smile crept it's way across my lips. Jack was the first to go. He walked into the ring and showed off for the crowd.

Uub and I were left alone. He looked at me for a second, then passed me without a word. I sighed sadly, closed my eyes, and lowered my head. _'Not even a word?'_ I started towards the ring when he pulled my by my waist back into the darkness of the tunnel. He hugged me from behind, holding my exposed waist, and said smiling, "You didn't think that I wasn't going to do anything, did you?" I giggled and smiled back. "Okay, monkey boy. Just wait for me in the finals, ok?" He nodded and said, "Promise." He kissed my neck and I pulled away. I turned to face him. Threateningly, I said, "Hey…" He shrugged his shoulders innocently and smiled. I rolled my eyes and said, "See you in the winner's circle. And I'm sorry about what I said before. Gotta keep up the charade. I'm sorry." He said, "It's Okay. Later babe." He smiled and I smiled back, blushing. _'He's so forgiving. I wish I could just tell everyone. Then I wouldn't have to say all those horrible things.'_ When my face cooled down, I came out of the tunnel and walked towards the ring.

'_I'm glad he did that in the tunnel. What if my dad had seen?'_ I started worrying myself, but I knew no one could have seen us from any side. I took a position in the ring, but wasn't paying attention. I was just standing around, thinking. When the announcer asked if I was ready, my head was still lowered in thought. He tapped me and I looked up, surprised. "Um, miss? Are you ready?" I came out of my own head and said, "Huh? Oh. Yeah…Yeah, let's go!" _'Gotta finish this quickly.'_ Jack had other ideas though. When the starting bell sounded, he didn't move.

He wanted me to attack first, as usual. If there was one thing that you could say about Jack, it was that he was patient. I inched towards him, and he didn't budge. I lowered my guard, but even that didn't work. He wouldn't jump. Those years of training with Uub made him really strategy savvy. He'd wait until he knew he could get you before he would attack. I knew he wouldn't attack, so I had to kick us off. I yelled, "Here I come Jack!"

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>"Crap." I was watching the fight in the commons room. She had fallen for the trap I had long since fell for years ago. He wasn't really there. Jack not only had the odd ability to fly without increasing his power level, but he could also project his power signal onto an afterimage of himself. He was full of weird surprises.<p>

I knew what would happen. He'd feint strikes until he landed a clean hit on her stomach, then her back, then her neck. After that, he'd go in to finish it. But he'd only tested it on me. _'Could her being a Majin affect its effectiveness?'_ As I thought, Azrael and Zephyr came over. Zephyr said,"Hey man." I looked towards his voice. They waved, and I waved back. Azrael said, "You free to talk?" I raised an eyebrow at that one. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

They sat down on either sides of me. Azrael started, "So, you know that I'm joining the Time Patrol right?" I nodded. "And you know about the new rule right?" Confused, I said, "No, what new rule?" Zephyr started talking. "Well, according to Time Kai, every squad has to consist of one of each of the species of Earth. It was decided by the Council of the People, including your aunt, that these species should be Humans, Saiyans, Majins, Arcosians, and Namekians." My eyes looked like they were going to come out of their sockets. _'Aunt Kara voted on that?'_ I said, "Really?" They nodded.

"So what do you want from me?" Azrael said, "Well, since you're ⅓ Saiyan, Majin, and Human, you could apply just as a Sayian. Then, you, me, Zephyr, Jack, and a Majin could become a team. You got the good leader award for the Time Patrol, so you could lead us all. And you can pick which Majin it is. Your choice. Will you do it?"

I thought for a while. Then I said, "Any Majin I want?" They nodded. Then I remembered. "Wait, why do you two want to join my team?" They both smiled. Zephyr said, "You really don't recognize us do you?" I shook my head. Azrael said, "Remember the kids you were best friends with when you were little?" I remembered two Namekian and an Arcosian kids, but they both moved back to their home planets for some reason. One was the son of some Namekian warrior, and the other was royalty… I looked at them both, eyes wide. I pulled them both down for nugies. "It's you two! I missed you guys!" I let them go, and they rubbed their heads, laughing.

Azrael said smiling, "So he does remember." I practically exploded. "Of course I know you two. You were my best friends! How have you two been?" They both said, "Good." Azrael talked about life as a royal, while Zephyr told stories about his training with, and eventually surpassing, his father. We talked so much, the fight was completely forgotten. That was until someone started yelling about the match.

I looked up and saw Ciara on the ground, barely able to stand. Jack was on his knees, just as injured. I stood up and tried to get as close to the T.V. as I could. I pushed people out of the way, angering many people. The other two followed me and apologized to anyone I pushed. I stood near a T.V. and watched the two fighters kill each other. Each time one would go down, they got back up. Ciara was obviously stronger and faster, but Jack was used to fighting stronger opponents since he trained with me all the time. The other two came up beside me and watched the fight. Azrael flinched slightly every time someone was slammed into the ground, while Zephyr just shook his head at the match. When Ciara was slammed into the platform and didn't get up, I silently said, _'Come on Ci. You can do it. Get up! Get up! Get up!'_

* * *

><p>Ciara's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Owwwww…That sucked. I'm hurting all over.'<em> I was laying face-down on the platform, too tired to bother to get up. The ref checked on me, and I moved just enough so that I wouldn't get disqualified. I tried to get up, but my knees buckled and I fell on my face again. I heard the ref start the count and I thought, _'I am NOT losing to Uub's little cousin!'_ I struggled to my knees in pain. Then I shakily got to my feet in a loose fighting position. "I'm ready…" The announcer backed up from fright. I didn't realize how evilly I had said that, but I didn't care. _'All that matters is beating Jack.'_

Jack stood all the way up and said, "Okay, time to finish this." To myself I said, "Yeah, it is." I vanished and so did he. Our clashes were so powerful, the stadium seats and walls began to crack. People who could started levitating above their seats, as not to be thrown from them. Our clash continued, and he started to get the upper hand.

I backed away as a precaution and the clash was finished. We were both panting hard. We were both weak, but I was determined to beat him. I prepared my finishing move. It was all I had that I had Ki enough to use. "Mystic…Shooter!" Six large balls of energy rushed towards the boy, surprising him. He batted away four of them, but the other two landed their mark. He fell to the ground, smoking. I thought he was finished, but he flipped in the air and landed weakly on his feet.

He stumbled and I went in for the "kill." He dodged the first few punches, but after a while, the blows started to land. I was winning and I poured on the steam. He was being batted around and I let up, only to be punched in the stomach. When I doubled over, he drove his elbow into my back. I landed on one knee in pain. He held me in place and he was about to finish me off when he left his legs unguarded.

With one last burst of energy, I swept his legs and he fell. I jumped on him and kept him pinned down. The ref started the count. "One…Two…Three…!" He was struggling, and it took all of my strength to hold him down. "…Four…Five…Six…Seven…!" He got loose and tumbled out of my grip. I blasted at him, and it sent him flying towards the edge. He landed with one arm off the edge, moaning. I sat up and the ref started the count. "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…" The boy hadn't moved, and I knew it was over. "…Ten! Ciara has won a place in the finals round!" I started to feel light-headed.

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I was waiting for her at the tunnel. I saw her start rocking, and I knew what was about to happen. I didn't care who knew. It would've come out anyway. I jumped from the tunnel onto the platform. I caught her falling, and picked her up bridal style. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and said, "Congrats fellow finalist. Want your reward now or later?"<p>

She seemed a little conflicted by that. I understood though. This could be played off as me just being nice, but when we did this, there'd be no turning back. She thought for a minute before smiling and saying, "Now. Definitely now." She wrapped her little pink arms around my neck and brang her head up. My neck craned down, and our lips met. I pulled her closer, and her hands tangled in my hair.

The crowd went crazy. We heard them, but we didn't hear them. We were in our own little world. We parted, and she blushed so hard, she looked more red than pink. Everyone was either surprised, staring, or cheering. Jack, who had sat up to see the scene, was staring, mouth wide open. I smiled and I looked at Ciara. "Wanna do it again? Everyone knows now." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." Her hands pulled my head down and we kissed again. The crowd was so loud, my ears started to hurt.

We parted and the announcer couldn't help but smile. He said into the mike, "Well, it seems as if the two finalists are a couple. What do we think of that folks?" The crowd screamed and I smiled. Ciara rested her head on my chest, smiling. She motioned for the announcer to come over. She spoke into the mike. "Hey everyone. I'm letting Uub take this one. I'm too tired to fight again. He gets the chance at the champ. I'm gonna be watching from a medic room. I'm hurting right now." She smiled and the crowd laughed. She gave the ref the mike back and went to sleep against my chest.

I was given twenty minutes to set her in a room, heal, and be ready for the fight with my dad. Jack came down the hall with me, talking my ear off. He kept asking questions like, "When did you two get together?", "Don't you two hate each other?", and "What's with the secret?" I didn't answer most of them, but when he asked me about keeping the secret, I said, "Her dad doesn't really like Saiyans or Majin half-breeds. He thinks that Majin half-breeds are a stain on the species altogether. And since I'm both Sayian and Majin, he's gonna blow a fuse." He stopped asking questions with a quick, "Oh."

I set her down in the bed in the commons room medic wing. I watched her sleeping for a while before I kissed her forehead. When I came away, her sleepy eyes were open. She was smiling up at me. "Good luck." I smiled back and said, "Thanks Pinky." She rolled her eyes and giggled. She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Go get him." I waved. "Bye." She waved back. "Bye."

When I came back out, Jack was smiling like an idiot. Eyebrow up, I said, "What?" He elbowed me and said, "Dude, are you serious?" I started walking and said smiling, "Shut up. You're stupid, man." He just smiled and shrugged. "Oh, yeah. Here." He tossed me a Senzu Bean. His face got serious. "You're gonna need it." I was confused, but I wasn't asking any questions. I popped the bean in my mouth as soon as we got to the tunnel. My strength came back and I felt the best I had all day.

Before I jumped into the ring, Jack asked me, "Why is she so sleepy? I'm tired, but not that tired." I shrugged. "I don't know. She's been really tired lately. For no real reason. It started recently. Like a week ago." Jack said, "Maybe she's sick?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I just know it's there sometimes, sometimes it's not." I was called from the ring. "Alright man, go kick some butt."

I fist-bumped Jack, and I stepped into the ring. The announcer screamed, "NOW!HERE HE IS! THE CHALLENGER! THE SON OF THE CHAMP! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!" I waved and back-flipped into the ring. I fired a Hellzone Grenade into the air, and detonated them all, creating fireworks. The crowd went crazy for it. I smiled and the whole stadium went dark.

Spotlights combed the crowd until they all combined on one spot. The door opened, and the crowd screamed. My father stepped out, dressed in a white cloak. The hooded garment was thrown off, and my father vaulted into the ring. He landed on one knee, and the crowd went silent. He got up and put his hands in the air. That caused an uproar of applause.

He faced me and said, "Well son, I didn't think you'd make it this far. And I didn't think you could go Super Sayian. Or that you dated a Majin girl." I crossed my arms and smirked. "I told you. I'm full of surprises." He wasn't impressed. "Apparently." I was getting tired of this. The announcer came in between us. He pointed at dad. "Champ, are you ready?" He nodded. He pointed at me. "Uub, are you ready?" I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." He backed up and said, "FIGHT!"

We both leaped forward and threw a punch. They crashed against each other, and the force knocked anyone close away. We stayed like that for a while, then we both disappeared. The exchange made gaps in the stadium, and many people were covering their ears from the noise. The last part of the exchange blew both of us to opposite sides of the ring.

He powered up to Super Sayian, and I went up to Ultra Form. He charged his Final Buster attack, and I used Big Tree Cannon. We were stuck at a stalemate. The blast exploded, and smoke erupted from the residue. I rushed through the smoke and slammed my fist into his nose. He was thrown into the platform and I swear I could hear Ciara scream, "YES!"

I drifted down to the platform smiling. That was until I felt his power spike. He took it up a level, and he was blowing away the dust. When the dust cleared, he stood there with his hair standing straight up, with plasma streaking around him. He was glaring at me. I smiled and went Super. The golden aura stood in stark contrast to the purple and black colors of Ultra Form. I knew people that used this transformation, and it wasn't dangerous, but it was somewhat hard to keep up.

I got back into my fighting stance and waited for him to do the same. But he stood there, smiling. When he finally spoke, he said, "I'm not done yet." His hair glowed and grew. He started powering up, and his aura started getting bigger and more lightning appeared. I backed up. His power was the same as the Gamemaster's. And I could only beat him with the Z-Fighters help. With the addition of Ultra Form, I had a chance, but my power would decrease. His would stay constant.

He hunkered down and smirked at me. "Ready when you are." I jumped at him in anger. _"He went all the way! With barely any hesitation! He WANTS to humiliate me. You'll pay for that, old man!'_ I jabbed at him, but he was fast. He dodged it with ease. I tried a kick, but he caught my leg and threw me. He fired a Spread Finger Beam, and I felt the middle one make contact with my back. I screamed. "AHHHHHH!" I fell to the ground, very injured.

He stood over me and said, "Pitiful. My son should have more drive behind him. And I want you to break it off with that girl." My head shot up. "Why? Why would you tell me to do that?" He laughed. "Well, you can't date a girl stronger than you. It's humiliating. And someone with your potential shouldn't be wasted on some Majin girl." I was beyond angry. How could he say that? His wife was Majin. "Why would you say that? HOW could you say that? Your wife, MY MOM, is MAJIN." He said, "Well I love your mother and she loves me. What you and that girl have, that's not love. And if it is, prove it."

I tried to get up, but he kicked me down. "Get up. Get up and I'll let you be with her. I'll take back all I said. And you'll have my respect back. If you don't, you are no longer my son." I struggled to my knees, only for him to kick me back down again. His foot pressed into my back, forcing me into the platform. It hurt, but right now, I couldn't give him the slightest notion that he had beat me. _'He can't beat me…He won't beat me.'_ I tried to get up, only to be shoved back into the tiles.

I was going to lose. I knew that. But I couldn't stop trying. He started stomping on my back, causing me even more pain. Blood trickled down my back. I could feel that my back was torn up and cut. I felt like giving up. I felt myself start to go unconscious. Then I heard something. I listened, but I didn't hear anything. The noise was still going, but I couldn't hear anything. Then I realized that it was in my head. I concentrated and tried to find it again.

The voice practically screamed at me. _'UUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBB!'_ I flinched and recognized the voice. _'Ci?'_ I could feel her relief, her desperation, and her anger. _'Get up. Please. The cameras can't hear what you two are saying, but the crowd is silent. They're waiting for you to get up. Come on Uub!'_ I ignored her call to arms and asked, _'Where are you?'_ She mentally screamed, _'Uub, I'm where you left me. NOW GET UP AND FIGHT! DO IT OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU MYSELF!'_

I said nothing except, _'That really hurt my head, Ci.'_ I could hear the smile in her voice. _'Come on. Just get up. Whatever he's saying, ignore it. Just listen to me. Now FIGHT!'_ He had backed off, so I could get to my knees. When he saw me getting up, he jammed his knee into my back. He bent down and whispered into my ear. "It'll be so sad that you won't be able to see her again. Oh, and by the way, you are no longer my son." That was it. He was done.

* * *

><p>Ciara's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>From the second his dad had gone Super Saiyan 3, Uub had lost the edge he had. He was still on the ground after I had talked to him. <em>'I'm just glad I was able to talk to him. At least he's trying now. Wait a minute, how DID I talk to him?'<em> I didn't have time to think about it, because Zephyr, Jack, and the Arcosian boy burst into the room. Jack yelled, "Ciara, are you watching this?" I nodded and turned towards the small screen at the end of my bed.

His dad was talking into his ear for some reason. Uub tried to get up again, and his dad slammed his foot onto his back, forcing him down. Zephyr flinched, the Arcosian was shaking his head, and Jack looked like he was going to murder someone. Uub wouldn't stay down. He kept getting up, even angrier each time.

His dad must have gotten tired of mocking him, so he threw a punch. I heard his scream of pain. Uub went flying across the ring to the edge. He stood up to one knee when his dad help him up by his shirt. He said something, and Uub's eyes shot open. His dad threw another punch, and I couldn't bear to watch anymore. The scream I expected to hear was replaced by a strangled gasp. I looked up at the monitor and I gasped as well.

Uub was staring down at his dad's body as a Super Sayain 2. His father's hand was bloody and he was screaming. Uub kicked him hard across the platform, and his father landed on his head on the opposite side of the ring. Uub disappeared. _'He's fast.'_ His dad screamed out, and the camera panned over to him. Uub's hand was buried in his stomach, and his dad was doubled over in pain.

Uub backed off and combined Ultra Form with Super Sayian 2. I could feel his power almost triple from where I was sitting. Jack whispered, "Woah." Uub picked his dad up and threw him out of the ring. His dad hovered over the grass, and he was yelling. He rushed at Uub and received a quick jab to the neck, followed by being hit over the head by Uub's double fist slam. The champ fell over, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd was quiet for a while. I looked myself over and saw the lightning streak around me. I looked down at my father and said, "Hope you're proud. And you're not disowning me. I'm disowning you." I pushed past his body and walked towards the tunnel. The crowd roared as soon as I reached the tunnel. I looked back, and everyone was cheering. The announcer yelled, "The new World Champion! Gamemaster, give him his prize!"<p>

The ape man came down and smiled at me. He waved a hand over my head, and my power went up by far. He whispered, "Congratulations." He walked away and the press swarmed me. They kept asking questions and I jumped over them to get to the tunnel. I ran through, waving. Security cut the press off, letting me go the commons room.

As soon as I stepped through the door, I was showered with applause. I smiled at everyone and they cheered me through. I got high-fives, hugs, and congratulations from everyone in the commons room. They cleared a path for me to the medic room in the back, knowing I'd want to get there.

I opened the door and everyone was there. My two childhood best friends. My cousin. And my girlfriend. They were looking at replays of the fight in the T.V. at the foot of Ciara's bed. When I came in, their attention wrenched away from the screen. They screamed, "Uub!" I smiled when they all clapped me on the back. Even more when Jack yelled, "My cousin is the strongest in the WOOOOOOOOOORLD!" Everyone laughed at that. I detached the T.V. from Ciara's bed so the others could watch the replays. Plus, I wanted to talk to her without much of an audience.

I sat down on the side of the bed. "Hey Ci." She smiled. "Hey monkey boy. How does girlfriend of the World Champion sound to you?" I chuckled and she wrapped her arms around me and brang me into a hug. I laid down on the bed, facing her, and she faced me. "So, are you feeling any better?" Her face transformed into a glare. "I'm fine, but are you? That beating was brutal. Are you ok?" I nodded, even though I knew I wasn't. But, as usual, she knew when I was lying. "Turn around." I knew what she was talking about, but didn't want to show her. "Ciara…" She tried to do it herself. "Turn…Over…" I smiled a little and she plucked me. "Oww! Why?" She looked at me. "Because you were laughing at me. Now turn over."

I knew I wasn't going to win this one, so I did as she asked. I heard her gasp. "Look, Ciara. It isn't that bad. I can't even feel it." She hit my shoulder. "That means it's worse!" She put the boys out, and they complained the whole time. When she finally got them all out, she took the sheets off and started cleaning the wound.

She did this in silence until she finished. Then I said, "Hey Ci, can I ask you something?" She kept doing what she was doing. She finally said, "Yeah, as long as it isn't something big. Like later in life big." I laughed because I knew what she was talking about. "No, that will certainly be later in life. I want to ask you if you'll join my team in the Time Patrol." She stopped for a second. "You, what?" I repeated the question. Then I explained. "There's a new rule in place. We have to have at least one of each species on our team. I was wondering if you wanted to be the Majin on our team."

She was silent for a while, so I assumed it was a no. "You know what, just forget I said anything. I'm not gonna force you into an…" I was interrupted by her hugging me. I turned over on the sheets and she kissed me. When she pulled away, she said, "I want to do it." She smiled wide and I said, "It's decided then."

She laid next to me, still attached to my body. I still held her, but was unsure about what to say. She broke the silence. "Uub, do you dream about me?" I was a little confused by the question. "In a good way, or…the other way?" She smiled up at me. "Both." I was surprised. She never talked about this before. "Well, the good happens all the time, and, from time to time, the other dreams come." I could hear her laughing. "I dream about you too. In both ways."

My eyes got huge. _'I never thought she thought about me like that.'_ She came closer. "Do you ever think about what the other thing would be like?" I answered honestly. "Yeah, more that you'd think actually." She got closer. " Do you ever think about making those dreams a reality?" Her eyes were closed. I lifted her chin. "Ci, what's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing. Just curious." She was lying. "Ciara…" She sighed. "My cousin and her boyfriend do it all the time. He proposed to her a month ago. She said they were happy in every way possible. When she asked me about me and you doing it, she was surprised that we didn't. I asked my friends, and they said they did it too. I just feel left out. Like I'm missing a great part of our relationship." I looked down at her. I knew the repercussions, but I wanted to make her happy. "And you want us to do it too?"

She nodded. "More that anything in the world." She snuggled against me and waited for my answer. When I finally answered, I saw her brace for the worst. I lifted her chin and said, "I want you to be happy." I kissed her, and she held me. When we parted, I moved down to her neck. She gave little whimpers, and I knew there'd be no turning back from here.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! What did you think of this chapter? If you want any questions answered, just PM me. And sorry for the late update. I got snowed in. Like most of the rest of the East coast. Nc got frozen overnight. My door is even frozen shut.<em>

_The steamy scenes won't get much farther than what I typed in the story. So don't ask me to go any further in detail. I decided to start them off like this because I know that's how a lot of couples get started. Friends and some family talking about it. Talking about dreams and stuff like that. And Ciara is not pregnant, just to let you know. I was originally going to let her be pregnant, but that would take the story off course a little. Unless you guys want her to be. I have an alternate course that would let her be, and it would actually help the story along. If you guys want her to be, I need to hear it from you all. If I don't get any reviews, I'm gonna continue the story how I originally planned. _

_And if you have the mindset of "Oh, someone else will do it.", make a review. No one else will do it. If you want the story to continue as is, tell me. If you want her pregnant, tell me. I really want you guys' opinion. I'm having fun writing this story, but I'm really disappointed with how few reviews I have._

_On Uub and Ciara's relationship: I'm gonna be writing a story about how these two got together. In the eight years since Ciara had beat him in the World Tournament, he confronted her. The story take place five years after the World Tournament when Uub got beaten. So they'll be twelve._

_I focused on the father-son relationship in this one. The reason for his dad being so cruel to him was because that's how his dad was raised. He loves his son, but HIS dad enforced the rule of being as strong as you can be. That's why his dad seemed ruthless. He knew his anger would force him to the next level. But he hadn't expected him to be able to beat him so easily._

_Okay guys, give me reviews. I need them. And while I'm snowed in, I'm gonna start to work on the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the rest of the week out. Then I can have a double upload. If not, I did my best. Okay, until next time. Dragiam20, Cya later!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Parents

_Hey guys. Dragiam20 here. Started this chapter the same day as I finished the last one. I'm gonna take a break from this story every two chapters to write about the other Kaijudo story of mine. These are going to be the only ones for a while. I really like this story, but it would be unfair to my other readers. After this chapter, expect a pause. And who likes the snow? I got snow and ice. Mostly ice. That sucks._

_Okay guys. This is the 5th Chapter. Enjoy. Dragiam20, Cya at the end._

* * *

><p>A week later…<p>

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since I had won the World Tournament. A week since my team in the Time Patrol got together. A week since my relationship became public knowledge. A week since I became a Super Sayian 2. A week since my first time. A week since I had moved out. A lot had happened since a week ago. And today was going to be even more hectic.<p>

I turned over in my bed to reveal two shining red and black orbs staring back at me. She smiled and said, "Hey monkey boy." I smiled and put my arm around her. "Hey beautiful." I brang her close and kissed her. She came closer and grabbed onto my hair. I thought, _'Again? We did it three times last night. By the Kais, I think she's addicted.'_ I pulled away and said, "No way. Not this morning." She pouted, "Oh, come on. Pleeeeeeease."

I hated when she did that. She knew I couldn't resist. "What is up with you lately?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, my boyfriend of three years finally had sex with me and it was awesome. The rumors of the first time were really under exaggerated. Or are you just a special case?" I didn't know what to say to that. She cuddled closer. "Oh never mind. Just know you're gonna do what _I_ say tonight." I face palmed and shook my head. "Fine. But Trunks said that he had a mission for us this morning."

She turned over and said, "Fine. You're always about work." She pouted and I laughed. I sat up and said, "If that's what it takes to get you off me, yeah." She said nothing. "The silent treatment huh?" Nothing. I came closer to her and tickled the sides of her stomach. She laughed and tried to get me off her. I wouldn't budge, and kept going. Small tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. I got off her and she attacked me.

She hit me and pinned my arms above my head. I laughed hard. She said angrily, "Oh yeah. Ha, Ha." I smiled and she said, "You WILL pay for that." I tackled her to the bed and kissed her. "No I won't." She hit me, crossed her arms and said, "See, you paid for it." I laughed and got off the bed. "You taking a shower or not?" She hopped up and jumped on my back. "Yeah, whatever." She kissed my cheek, and I smiled hard.

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>My cousin had moved out a week ago. Every time I wake up, I expect him to be in the bunk above me. And I toss a pillow up there out of habit. I checked the clock. <em>'He should be up by now.'<em> He had invited Ciara to live with him, and she had eagerly agreed. They were going to meet Ciara's parents tonight. Her dad wasn't too happy about the relationship.

I watched the bottom of the top bunk, bummed out. Reyna and Tanner came in. Reyna said, "Mommy said get up." I sighed and sat up. Reyna left, but Tanner stayed behind. He tapped me. "Yeah? What is it Tanner?" He looked up at me and said, "When is big cousin Uub coming home?" I didn't know what to tell him. I put my hand on his head and messed up his hair." I don't know T. I don't know." He left the room, and I went to go take a shower.

When I got out, Uncle Ron was going to try to apologize to Uub. He'd explained the whole thing to us. He could sense how close Uub was to going Super Saiyan 2, and he was only trying to get him over the edge. He loved his son, and the night when Uub moved out, that was the only time in 12 years I had ever seen him cry.

Uub would always be gone before he got to his house, but he would always try. Uub had let him keep his title as World Champion in exchange for a ridiculous amount of money. He had paid it, and Uub had cleared his stuff that night. It turns out that Ciara was trying to move out as well, and he let her move in with him.

I got my gear on and ate breakfast with everyone else. Uncle Ron came back, head down. That told it all. Uub wasn't home. That meant that I had to hurry up. I finished breakfast and gave everyone the usual goodbye. I flew towards the Tower and Zephyr joined me along the way. "Hey green boy." He gave me the usual side glance and said, "Hey Jack. Have you seen Azrael?" I shook my head. "No, he's usually with you, right?" He nodded. "Yeah, he lives right beside me." I thought, _'I wonder where he is.'_

* * *

><p>Azrael's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>My sister woke me up with a mini Death Ball. Since she was only three, it didn't hurt much, but it felt like being kicked in the shin. "Owwww!" Mi-Mi!" The girl ran out of the room, only to be picked up by our mother. The infant squealed, "Mommy!" My mother smiled and said, "Sorry Azreal, you know how fast she is. I turn my back for a second, and she's gone." I nodded and got up. I scratched my head with my tail.<p>

I got in the shower, and I could hear my mother's struggle to get Mi-Mi dressed. I chuckled and continued my shower. When I got out, my mom was waiting for me. She smiled at me and said, "He's on." I got my compress pants(the under covering that Frieza wears) on as fast as I could, and I ran out to the living room with my chin visor down. My dad was on our home planet. He sent us here as an effort for us to live a new, better life. On homeworld, we were constantly hounded to make appearances at royal happenings. And since it was discovered that we were descended straight from the first born son of King Cold, we didn't really have freedom.

So my mom and dad made a deal with the king. My dad stayed on homeworld in exchange for our freedom. I was twelve at the time, and Mi-Mi was a newborn. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best we could do. Every day, he'd talk to us. He would check on how big we got, give me advice, and be the best dad he could be from so far away.

I sat down in the chair and turned around. He was smiling back at me. "Hey son." I smiled. "Hey dad." He leaned forward in his chair. "So what's for today? You need any advice?" I shook my head. "No, but I'm going on a mission today." He smiled. "Well, where are you going? Or when?" I replied, "I don't know. But I'll tell you when I get back." He nodded and said, "Hey, I gotta go. I already saw your mother and Mi-Mi. Bye son." Before the image disappeared, I said, "Bye dad."

After eating breakfast, I headed out to the Tower. I got to the "Time Needle", and Jack and Zephyr were there. We were only waiting on Ciara and Uub. _'Those two are all over each other.'_ I had walked in on them once, and that had been an awkward day for all of us. "Where are they?"

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I slumped over her in the shower. She had gotten her way, and she'd seduced me. I slipped out of her, and she let out a slight whimper. Slightly tired, I said, "Are you satisfied?" She turned around and kissed me. "Very." We finished showering and got our clothes on.<p>

I checked the clock and it turned out that we were late. "Ci, get your clothes on! We're late!" It was silent for a few seconds before she said, "Don't rush me!" I waited for a good ten minutes before she came out of the bedroom. She pulled me into a kiss and smiled. When we parted, I said, "You take so long to get dressed. And it's not like you put on a lot. Just some white Majin pants and your belly shirt. One of these days, that's gonna come back to haunt us." All she did was smile. "Maybe. Maybe not."

I shook my head and said, "Come on." She floated onto my back and said, "Ready." I sighed. "You're really weird, Ci." She smiled and said, "I know. But that's why you like me." She kissed my cheek and I said, "Yeah, THAT'S why." She hit my shoulder and I chuckled.

I put two fingers to my forehead and concentrated on the Time Needle. In a short, _'WOOSH'_, we were teleported to the Time Needle. We appeared there, and Trunks was in the middle of explaining the mission to the others. He called, "Guys, so glad you could make it." I brushed him off and listened to the rest of the brief. Ciara still wouldn't get off my back.

After the brief, Ciara finally hopped down and insisted on holding my hand. I let her, to earn some snickers from the other guys. I gave them death glares, but they made kissy noises, mocking me. Ciara said, "Oh don't mind them Uub. They're just jealous." She traced a finger on my chest, and leaned up to kiss me. The guys all got quiet after that. Ciara asked them, "Are you guys coming or not?" They all smiled and shook their heads, walking over to us.

Azrael gripped my shoulder while Ciara held my hand. Zephyr had his hand on Jack's shoulder. We crossed our arms and said, "Time…Transmission…!" The usual orange, green, and white lights surrounded us, and we were vaulted into the timestream. This would be a casual mission. We'd be attending the Cell games, making sure that everything went correctly. _'Knowing Ciara, if everything went as planned, she'd want to sneak away and try something.' _Reading my mind, she smiled at me, only confirming my suspicions.

We arrived in time to see Goku and Cell engaged in hand-to-hand combat. I hadn't expected the fight to go like this. It was on schedule, and it was doing just fine. Ciara tugged on my hand. _'Oh, god. Here we go.'_ She smiled at me and tried to pull me behind a rock. I got my hand back and said, "No." She just pouted and said, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!" I shook my head. "No, Ci."

She crossed her arms and turned around. In my mind, I could hear her say, _'You don't want me anymore.'_ Being the baby she is, she sat on the ground in a huff. I sighed and sat beside her. "It's not that. It's that you're addicted. And we have to stay on mission." She looked at me and said, hands at her sides, "I am NOT addicted!" I smiled. "Actually, you are." We kept arguing back and forth until she said, "Fine. Have it your way. It's not like you want me anyway." I held my head in my hands. "Yes I do. But we can't right now."

She started spurting things about me not loving her until I said, "FINE!" Her attitude went back to normal and she said, "Yay!" I looked at her dumbfounded. "You tricked me!" She sat in my lap facing me. "It wasn't that hard, really. All I have to do is play the "You don't love me" card. Then you're putty in my hands." I glared at her and said, "You play dirty." She smiled and kissed me. "I know."

* * *

><p>Jack's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciara had dragged Uub away again. She was doing that more and more often. When Uub talked about it, he often called her "addicted" or "a freak". He loved her, but he thought they were doing this too fast. He had told me that every time he said no, she'd find some way to get what she wanted.<p>

I watched the fight, feeling Goku's Ki start to fall. Cell's stayed almost constant. The timeline was on track. Our orders were to overlook the fight and make sure that everything went according to schedule. Azrael was leaning against a rock, bored. Zephyr was seeing how many rocks he could balance on his nose. I was the only one of us really paying attention to the fight, and I was starting to get bored with just watching.

After a while, Uub and Ciara came back, Ciara obviously very happy. She was carried by Uub, bridal style. He was shaking his head and laughing. She kissed him on his cheek after poking him in the chest. Honestly, I was a little jealous of them. Uub always had the luck with the girls. They were fascinated by him. As if there hadn't been other boys that were just like him. Saiyan/Majin/Human people were a little rare, but not unheard of. There was another in the Patrol, but no one really saw him as special. Uub had "The magic touch", apparently.

Ciara went to sleep in a tree, while Zephyr, Uub, and Azrael hung out. They were testing who had the most natural strength. The best way to find out…arm wrestling. None of them were stupid, but they did some really stupid stuff sometimes.

I stood at the edge, waiting for something to go wrong. I hadn't realized how much time had passed. Goku was on the sidelines, and Gohan was fighting the android. They were saying something, but I couldn't tell what. He looked around and his eyes landed on me. I stepped back, shocked. _'He saw me!'_ In a short second, the android appeared in front of me. I backed up into Uub, who was standing up, ready for a fight. The others stood up as well, and Ciara jumped down out of her tree.

Uub was at the front, staring Cell down. The android gave us all a once over, then returned to the battlefield. He screamed something, and blue blobs came out of his tail. _'CELL JUNIORS!'_ Instead of the original seven Juniors, twelve came out. This was a timestream divergent. But we could still set it right.

The original seven blue androids locked onto the Z-Fighters, while the other five came at us. Each picked a target, and the little blue menaces jumped at us. Azrael was the first to move. He knocked his away from the fight, and carried it miles out of the way. We followed his example, hopefully not altering the timestream much.

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>When I started at Cell, he saw no fear in my eyes. I knew I could beat the android, but I left that one up to Gohan. He disappeared, and what happened next was really disgusting. Twelve of those mini bugs came out instead of seven. He'd obviously made the extra five for us. When those things came near us, Azrael knocked one miles away from the actual fight. <em>'Good thinking, man.'<em> The rest of us did the same and let the fight continue on its original course.

We let the bugs go, only for them to attack us. Azrael has a quick clash with his, wearing it down. Even in his first form, he was more powerful than Cooler in fifth form. He played with the creature for a while before smashing it into the ground. Zephyr yelled, "Finally, some action!" He rushed his, and the monster had but a second to move. He backhanded the creature, and sent it flying. Ciara danced around hers, frustrating the creature. She disappeared and side-kicked the monster into a rock. She rushed after it, grinning like crazy. Jack and his were exchanging blows, with Jack causing the monster lethal pain. He ripped one of its arms off, making the android scream out. I dodged every punch mine threw, laughing at its efforts. When it finally got close to me, I kneed it in the stomach. I punched it to the ground, and it rose, bleeding.

Ciara was the first to dispatch hers. She tore the creature apart and blasted away it's remains. Where the creature was before, there was nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash. Zephyr was next to kill his. He hit it over the head, making it crash into the ground. Then he stomped on its head. He vaporized the monster and smiled afterwards. He said, "That was a good warm up."

Azrael was the next to dispatch his. He maneuvered around the creature to it's spine. He grabbed the monster's tail and pulled it out. The android screamed and fell onto the ground. Azrael used his tail to stab through the monster, then blasted it away. Jack knocked his out after a while. He kicked it into the air and used Hellzone Grenade. The monster was disintegrated instantly. I was the last to kill mine. I was playing around with the creature until Azrael yelled, "Come on man, just finish it!" I sighed and yelled back, "Fine!" I appeared next to the creature, much to its surprise. When it turned around to look at me, I smiled at it and said, "See ya later Junior." I blasted the monster to dust in the wind. All that was left was the android's scream.

The others cheered and we all had a good laugh. Jack said, "HAHAHA! Did you guys see those thing faces? That was hilarious! HAHAHAHA!" He practically fell on the ground, rolling. We all smiled and had a group hug. "Hey guys, let's go check on the fight." Everyone flew off and Ciara jumped on my back. She rode the whole way, holding me and talking about the fight. She was really happy to get a stretch.

We got there just in time to see Gohan and Cell's legendary Kamehameha clash. Zephyr said, "Whoa…" That was all that was needed to describe the clash, and when the other Z-Fighters tried to help Gohan, it went as it should have. The Kamehameha hit the android, making him disintegrate. The blast cleared the area of any and all of his cells. Cell would not be coming back anytime soon.

We were about to leave when we heard, "And who are you?" We turned around, and Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan were right behind us. The others knew what would happen if they saw us. The mission required that everything stayed the same. This was something that wasn't planned. The one who had spoken was Gohan. He was a Super Saiyan 2, and looked like he was going to murder someone.

I stepped to him and said, "Gohan, we both know that you're not going to do anything." The boy had other plans in mind. He disappeared and reappeared behind Ciara. He grabbed her and said, "Tell me or the girl dies." No one was especially scared and I said, "Oh, please. Ciara…?" She elbowed him in the stomach and flew over to me. He was hurt, but not severely. He looked up at us with evil eyes, ready to kill, but not knowing if he could.

I stepped up and said, "I don't recommend you attack. The weakest of us has a base power level more than 1000 times stronger than Cell's strongest form. They backed up at that. "You WHAT?" I smiled and said, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going now." Everyone attached to me and Jack, and we started to travel. "Time…Transmission…!" We teleported back home, leaving some very frightened Z-Fighters behind.

* * *

><p>Ciara's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the Time Needle, mission successful. Now, Uub and I had a harder mission to complete. Making my parents like him. My dad was really protective, and he REALLY didn't like the fact that his oldest child was living with her boyfriend.<p>

Trunks came over to us and debriefed us. He was a little surprised about the run-in with the Z-Fighters, but he had expected us to do something really stupid on our first mission as a team. We went our separate ways, and were supposed to meet tomorrow for training. Azreal and Zephyr went to the commons area, Jack went to the training room, and Uub and I went home.

I was sitting on me and Uub's bed, reading. He was in the living room, watching T.V. I was really bored. It would be hours until we had to get ready, and my feet kicking in the air. I was on my stomach, my head in my hands. I was reading Uub's training book, hoping to find some move that would let me pin him down, but still move.

He came in and laid on the bed. He moved me and rested under me. _'Oh, NOW he wants it.'_ I laid the book on his chest and ignored him. He tried to grab my hips, but I slapped his hand away. "I'm reading, Uub." He smiled up and me and said, "I thought you liked this." I moved the book and looked straight at him, eyes narrowed. "I do, but like you said before, 'I'm addicted'." He looked at me with a smirk. I asked him, "What are you smiling at? I'm breaking my addiction. No sex for three weeks." That broke him. "WHAT?!"

I smiled to myself. "Yeah, you said that you wanted me to keep my hands off of you. I'm trying." He tried to kiss me, but I moved away. "No, that's part of the addiction." He looked at me pitifully and said, "Oh come on. Now that's just mean." I giggled and said, "Well, do you want me to keep my hands to myself or not? Make up your mind boy." He gave up and rolled me over.

He got up off the bed and said, "You know, you can be really difficult sometimes." I laughed and he shook his head. He saw my antennae was hanging off the bed, so he tugged at it. I screamed, "Owwwwww!" I sat up, and he was grinning like crazy. "I thought you liked that." I pulled his hair and he yelled, "OWW! What the heck?" I turned over onto my stomach and said, "THAT'S what it felt like. When we're 'doing the do', it's fine. But any other time, just no!" He sat down and brushed my hair to the side. I swatted him. "NO…Oh great, now I sound like you." He laughed, and I hit him. "Shut up Uub!"

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>She was cute when she was angry. Her little pores would let out little puffs of steam. I brushed her hair to the side and she swatted my hand away. She said, "NO…Oh great, now I sound like you." I laughed hard, and she hit me in the chest. "Shut up Uub!" She puffed a little steam, and glared at me. I whispered, "Now you see how I feel when you do it to me." She glared at me, but she knew I was right. She groaned and went back to her book.<p>

This was fun for me. Annoying her was a pastime for me. I sat beside her and said, "Whatcha reading?" She didn't answer, and turned over. I went around her, only for her to turn again. After a while, I got tired of it. I kissed her neck, eliciting a small moan from her. I kept it up, and she eventually turned over and hit me.

"You are so ANNOYING!" I smiled and said, "Who, me?" She was obviously tired of me. "Oh my Kai's Uub! If I suck you off, will you LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I thought about that for a while, mostly just to piss her off even more. "Hmm…Yeah, sure." She pinned me down and said, "You are SO gonna pay for this." I smiled and said, "Love you too, Ci." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later…<strong>

* * *

><p>We were walking up to her parent's house. She had told me before that her dad was really judgemental, and that he didn't like Saiyans. That warning was enough to make me put on my best street clothes. She said that I didn't have to dress up, so I dressed as I usually would. I had on a black shirt with my chest jacket(the thing Majuub has), white jeans, and my blue sneakers. She dressed about the same, except instead of a belly shirt, she had on a green blouse and black pants. We rang the doorbell, and waited for them to come to the door.<p>

Her dad opened the door and said, "There's my little girl!" She jumped at him and shrieked, "DADDY!" He led her inside. When I was about to enter the house, he slammed the door in my face. I really didn't know what to do. I stood out there for a full ten seconds before Ciara came back to the door and opened it. "Sorry Uub. SOMEONE forgot to invite you in." I walked in, and I was surprised by what I saw. Ciara wasn't dirty, but she wasn't the tidiest person in the world. Her house, on the other hand, looked like it was brand new. It even still had the new house smell.

I asked her, "How long have you lived here?" She said, "All my life." My eyes went wide. "This house looks like new." She rolled her eyes. "That would be my dad. He's a neat freak." The man in question cleared his throat, calling our attention. "Ciara, would you mind introducing us to your…friend?" She had a little attitude at that one. "He's my BOYfriend, Dad!" I didn't blame the guy. If my daughter was dating someone I didn't know about, for three years, I wouldn't want to be around him either.

I held her shoulder. "It's ok, Ciara." I stuck my hand out to her dad. "My name's Uub, sir." He shook my hand, but he squeezed it as hard as he could. _'I can play this game'_ I squeezed his hand just as tight, and he sucked in a quick breath. _'Yeah, how do you like it?'_ I kept a straight face and squeezed a little harder. He looked like he was having a hard time keeping his composure. I let go and he tried to hide the fact that he was rubbing his hand. I smiled and sat down on the couch after Ciara gave me a seat right next to her.

He and his wife sat down on the opposite couch. Ciara's mom was obviously a little giddy. She was happy she had someone to be with. Her husband, however, didn't like the thought. Her mother would ask questions like, "How long have you two been together?", "Are you two happy?', and "Are you nice to her?" Her father would get much more personal. The first questions he asked was, "Do you two have separate beds?" I answered that one. "No, sir. We sleep together." Her dad looked like he was going to blow a fuse when Ciara said, "Dad, don't worry. He's a gentleman." She smiled at him, and he had to smile back. _'Hope our kids can make us that happy.'_

Her father squinted at me, and I could almost feel his ego come out. "So son, you like sports?" I nodded. "Yes, sir. I played before I joined the Time Patrol. And I never stopped liking it." He smiled. "How about a friendly sparring match?" Ciara saw it coming. "Dad, no. He doesn't have anything to prove." The older man said, "Oh, you think he can't win?" She was about to say something back when I stopped her. "No, it's ok Ci. Sure, I'll take you up on that."

He cleared the floor. I took off my shoes and stepped into the cleared space."Ready when you are. And nothing dirty." I smiled. He obviously had never heard about my fighting ability. He jumped at me, and I ducked to the side. I realized how much he looked like a chubby Super Buu. As the Majin started to punch at me, I also realized he had a Namekian fighting style.

I dodged every punch, and the older man soon backed off, panting. "What's wrong boy? Too scared to fight back?" Ciara yelled, "That's enough Dad!" Her mother was pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing. "Your father is just protective dear. Though he needs to stop now, before he has the surprise of his life." I realized what she meant. _'She knows.'_ The Majin kept jabbing at me, and I got tired of it. "Enough!" I punched him hard to the other side of the room. Ciara's eyes got wide, and her mother covered her mouth.

Her father's eyes glowed red. "Open the ceiling." His wife, obviously frightened, did as he said. He told me, "Boy, if you can beat me, you have my blessing." I was surprised by that. I decided to only use Ultra Form, and only if necessary. He didn't really need to know that I was part Sayian just yet. This was one of the only times in my life that I was glad that my parents had cut my tail off when I was small.

He rushed at me, and my fist crashed into his face. He stumbled and screamed. I flew into the air to avoid the attack, but the man followed me. "No running boy!" I sighed and dodged his blows, landing a hit every so often. After a while, he had many scratches and bruises, but I was untouched. He asked me, "What are you?" I answered, "Your daughter's boyfriend." I started to drift down to the house, but that comment only seemed to anger him. He came after me, and Ciara screamed, Uub!" I turned around and effortlessly caught the punch, creating a shockwave.

Her father backed away, and I said, "Are you done? I'm hungry." I dropped in front of the women and he landed beside me, silent. Her mother finished preparing dinner, and after a while, we were all eating meatloaf. There was something familiar about it. "Mrs. Liima (pronounced LEE-ma), do you use potato juice to season the meat?" She smiled. "Why yes I do. Why do you ask? And call me Antara, sweetie."

I said, "Well, when Ciara makes this, she uses it. It tastes the same. And it's good. You taught her very well Mrs.…Antara." She smiled and Ciara blushed. "Thank you Uub. You seem like a very nice young man." I liked her mother. "Thank you Antara." She continued, "So, I can tell that you're part human, but what other species are you?" Ciara looked at me, worried. Might as well tell them now. "Well, I mean, that doesn't matter does it?"

She smiled at me. "No, of course not. But I want to know what species my grandchildren will be." Both me and Ciara blushed. She turned completely red, while my ears heated up to the point of ignition. "Um…I'm part Human, Majin…" Her father interrupted me. "You're part Majin?! Of all the boys, my daughter had to end up with a Majin half breed. Ciara yelled, "DADDY!" I put my hand up. "No, it's fine." I looked straight at him. "I'm ⅓ Human, ⅓ Majin, and ⅓ Sayian." His eyes grew wide at that. Then he just about flew over the table and attacked me.

I held him back long enough so that the girls could get him off of me. He was screaming, "No! Not a Saiyan! Boy, you will not date my daughter! She will NOT date a Sayain!" I was tired of him and his mouth. I had dealt with him the whole night, and I was tired of it. "Well she is! And I love her. There is nothing you can do about it, so get it through your head!"

He stopped struggling and the whole room went quiet. Ciara covered her mouth and watched the scene take place. First, her dad came up to me and said, "You dare?" I got angry. "No, you dare! You don't like me, but you don't even know why! You think I'm not worthy of your daughter. In that, you're probably right. But, as many times as I have held her, kissed her, or even carried her, she can't love me like she loves you. You're her father for Kai's sake! She'll always be with you, and she loves you unconditionally! And you think I'M wrong for trying to love her? I want to make her happy! And I'll die trying!"

The older man was surprised at my outburst. I realized that and said, "Ciara, I think I should go." She grabbed her stuff quickly and waited by me. Mentally, I said, _'You don't have to come if you don't want to.'_ She ignored me and held on to my arm. She started tugging me to the door and I said, "It was nice to meet you two. And dinner was great Mrs. Liima." We walked towards the door, and her father called us. "Uub…" I turned around, and the man was looking at me with respect. "I give you my blessing. Make her happy."

I was surprised. _'That must have destroyed his whole ego.'_ He shook my hand, and we walked towards the door. I opened the door, and Ciara quickly went through the door, silent. She was silent the whole flight home, and I feared the worst.

When we got home, she forced me into the shower with her. We stood under the water for a while, silent. I finally got the courage to say, "Ciara, I'm sorry about tonight. I messed everything up." She didn't say anything, but she leaned against my chest. We finished showering in silence, and she made her way to the bed. She didn't even do her usual check of the house. She never forgot that.

I laid next to her in awkward silence. My back was to her, and I thought I heard something. I turned over to see her crying. There wasn't anything I could think to say, so I just held her and let her cry into my shoulder. After a while, she stopped, but still held on to me. I tried to let her go, but she wouldn't let me move.

I broke the silence. "Ciara, I'm sorry. Tonight was all my fault." I heard her murmur something, but I couldn't tell what she said. "What did you say, Ci? I can't hear you." She lifted her head and said, "I said, it's my fault. I should have told him before. Then we wouldn't have had this problem tonight. You were just responding to him. You're not at fault here. I am." I couldn't bear to hear this. "Ciara, that wasn't your fault. I should have tried not to clash with him. I only made it worse by making him look bad."

She shook her head. "Uub, he would've tried something else if you hadn't embarrassed him. He needs to lighten up anyway." I sighed. She wouldn't let me take the blame. "Uub, what was with the "not worthy of her" thing?" I admitted, "Well, it's true. I don't know if I'm worthy of you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know if I could function without you." She smiled and cuddled up closer to me. "I love you too, Uub. And don't worry about that "being worthy" thing. You're more worthy than you might think."

I smiled and held her. In my mind, I asked her, _'So, are you up for it tonight?'_ She smiled and thought, _'You know it. And I found out how I'm able to talk to you mentally.'_ I kissed her and thought, _'How?'_ She replied, _'When Majins are in love, they get so in tune that they begin to be able to speak to each other without words. I guess this is what that meant. And it gets stronger each time they…do what we're about to do.'_ She blushed, and her whole body heated up and turned red.

I smiled and thought, _'Well, I guess that makes sense. Now where were we?'_ I kissed her neck and she whimpered. "Uub, stop teasing me." I smirked and said, "Oh come on. I haven't even done anything yet. Or are you just a little sensitive?" She smiled and said, "Shut up and do what I say." I kissed her and said, "Yes mam."

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! This is the fifth chapter! Double upload! Oh yeah! So how'd you guys like both my new chapters? 4 and 5? These snow days have been really good for my writing. And the story about them getting together will be a few chapters long. If you really want that story to happen, remind me. I'm really forgetful.<em>

_On Uub and Ciara: Remember to vote on whether or not you want her to be pregnant. Vote by reviewing. Whichever gets more votes will be the path that the story will go down._

_Review!, Review!, Review!, REVIEW!, REVIEW! I really want to know about you guys' opinion on this story. And my other story as well. Thanks guys. This is Dragiam20, Cya later guys._


	6. Chapter 6: Fun in the Snow

_Hey guys. Dragiam20, here. Guess what? This is a filler! This chapter is more for fun than anything else. It's just everyone having fun, for the most part. And the recent weather is a big influence on this story. So, sit back, relax, and read. Dragiam20, Cya at the end._

* * *

><p>Ciara's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since we went to see my parents. The weather was getting crazier and crazier. When January came around, it started to get really cold. The first of February, the north got snowstorms, while we got zip. The weathermen kept saying, 'Watch out for snow! It's coming!' It never did. Last night, Uub had been a real idiot. He was floating through the house behind me, just to get on my nerves. We'd taken a break from our sex life to actually break me. Plus, it let him act stupid because I didn't have anything to threaten him with. Every few minutes, he'd poke my antennae, just to get a rise out of me. It worked, of course. But if he wants to keep the singed hairs he had left, he'd better stop.<p>

We went to bed, him laughing all the way. I was glaring at him, but he smiled back at me. We took our normal tandem shower, and got on our nightclothes. When I laid down, he tried to cuddle up close to me. I wriggled out of his reach, just for him to do it again. After a few minutes of this, I turned over to find him smiling crookedly. As much as I wanted to hurt him, that smile forced one onto my face. He was just like a little kid sometimes. I cuddled up close to him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We slept like that until morning. We had an off day tomorrow, so we decided to sleep in.

Around 7 o'clock, I started to feel really cold. I tried to get up, but Uub groaned and held me tighter to him. I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Let me go, you big baby." He opened one eye and said, "No, you're warm." I smiled. "That's why I'm going to turn the heat up, stupid. Now let me go." He groaned. "Fine. But get back quick. I'm already cold." He let me go, and I tip-toed through the cold house. I really hated the fact that I slept just in my lingerie last night. Now, I was really cold. And the little pore holes on my legs, arms, back, and collar didn't help. I could feel the cold drift through them.

I got to the thermostat, and saw the temperature was 60 degrees. I silently yelled, _'UUB! Why did you set the temperature to 60?!' _ I heard him groan and turn in the bed. Then, I got a sleepy reply back. _'I didn't. I set it to 78__, the way we like it. It must have gotten cold outside.'_ I rolled my eyes. _'Of course, stupid. That's the only explanation.'_ He groaned. _Stop calling me stupid, Pinky.'_ I could hear the smile in his voice. I growled, and I could hear him chuckling in the bedroom.

I changed the temperature to 80, just so I could get back to the room without becoming a Ciara-sickle. I tip-toed back to the room, slowly warming up. I went by the door, but stopped. I backed up, and stood on my tip-toes to see out the door's window. When I saw the cause of the cold, I squealed. I ran back to the bedroom, ignoring the cold, and jumped onto the bed. In the process, I landed on my half-sleep, idiot boyfriend. He sat up. "Hey, what are yo-" I cut him off by kissing him. When I got off of him, he was surprised. "Okay, I'm listening." I giggled and laid on top of him.

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciara was acting really excited for some reason. She laid on top of me and got under the covers. She poked me in the chest, smiling. "Guess what!?" I had no idea why she was so giddy, so I asked, "What?" She practically hopped on top of me. "It's SNOWING!" I put my head back and groaned. <em>'So THAT'S why.'<em> She yelled, "YES!" I smiled and shook my head. Ciara was a snow fanatic. She always loved the stuff, ever since we were little. I remember seeing her freaking out in elementary school. She loved everything about the stuff.

She pounded on my chest and screamed, "UUB! Play outside with me!" I said, "No, I'm cold!" She groaned. "PLAY WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I groaned and begrudgingly nodded my head. She squealed, "YAY!" She kissed me and started ranting about the fun we could have in the snow.

After a while, I asked her, "So are you gonna let me up?" She got off of me, giggling, and I called everyone over. After we got our regular house clothes on, Ciara was floating around the house, making hot chocolate. Jack got here the fastest. He had on two layers of clothes, but he was still shivering a little. Ciara gave him some hot chocolate, and Zephyr and Azrael arrived.

Ciara started talking about the snow, earning many exasperated sighs. When she was finished, the other three went outside to get a jump start on us. We got on our many, thin layers of clothes, and went to the door. Ciara jumped on my back and kissed my cheek. I smiled and opened the door. It was a winter wonderland. Snow covered everything as far as the eye could see. Ciara jumped off my back and ran into a huge snowdrift, only to pop out of the top, laughing.

I jumped up to her and said, "Having fun?" She just smiled and pulled me in. "WOAH!" I got a faceful of snow as she pulled me through the frozen hill. We popped out on the other side, and my face was near frozen. I looked at Ciara and her eyes got huge. After a second, she started laughing. I looked down into a frozen puddle, to see I looked like I had an ice beard and angry eyebrows.

I wiped it off, only to be hit with a huge snowball. I heard Jack yell, "YEAH!" I turned to see my cousin running away screaming, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" _'Oh, you wanna play dirty, do you?'_ I ran after him, giant snowball in hand. "Hey Jack!" He turned, and got snowball in his face. he started yelling, "AHH!AHHH!IT'S COLD!" He ran towards a wall of snow and I blasted the top, causing a mini-avalanche. The whole thing fell on top of him, and I could, after a second, hear muffled screams.

I laughed hard, and got a mouthful of snowball. I looked around to see Zephyr flying around the house, guffawing. I chased after him, but got hit in the side by two snowballs. I fell, and I could see Ciara standing over me. She said, "I'M THE SNOWBALL CHAMPION!"

I run after her, throwing snowballs, but she really is good. She turns the corner, and I'm surrounded by her, Azrael, and Zephyr. I put my hands up in defeat, and they all throw chunks of ice and snow at me. I scream my head off, freezing.

They all laugh until something blocks out the sun. We look up to see Jack dropping a huge snowball on us. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We can hear his muffled laughs, but ignore them because it's so cold.

We spend the next few hours outside, making snowmen, having snowball fights, and generally having a good time. When the others had to go, we said our goodbyes and went inside. Ciara and I were making hot chocolate when the door range. She said cheerfully, "I'll get it!" She practically skipped to the door. I kept making the hot chocolate until Ciara said, "Uub…"

I looked up to see a man standing in the middle of the room, covered in snow. He smiled at me. "Uub." I was surprised. I hadn't seen him since the tournament. "Dad…"

* * *

><p><em>Dun Dun Duuuuuuun. Suspense! Hope you guys like this chapter. I know it was quick, but I really wanted to make a fun one. And I had fun making this filler. Remember to vote on the pregnantnot pregnant thing for Ciara. Well, this is Dragiam20, Cya later!_

_And I'm working on an Avatar/Korra Fanfic. It will be posted as a crossover between the two. It is focused around four siblings. Flare, Alex, Aurora, and Terra. Coming soon._

_New closer?_

_PEACE OUT! ?_

_Laters! ?_

_Till next chapter, Dragiam20… OUTTA HERE! ?_

_or stay the same?_


	7. Chapter 7: The Hero's Fall

_Hey guys, Dragiam20, here. Time Progression in this chapter. After he saw his dad, he got really angry and kicked him out. I decided to not write that chapter because I don't want to write family hate and stuff. Even still, his dad/Uncle Ron has been coming back even more ever since, trying to catch Uub at home. He's been getting really tired of it, so Ciara suggested they train for a while. But Uub's idea of training is a lot more strenuous than most people's. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Mainly just Ciara/Uub fluff and training. And the snippet of the song belongs to Thousand Foot Krutch, not me. And I may add in something else. This is Dragiam20, Cya at the end._

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked out the window to make sure he was gone. He was nowhere to be seen. I relaxed against the door and slid down to the floor. <em>'That was the fifth time this week! And it's only Tuesday!'<em> I sighed and got up. Ciara was making dinner in the kitchen, and she was singing. She was used to it by now, as was I. We were really comfortable with each other, even developing norms for our everyday routine. Her singing while making dinner was part of it. It calmed us both down.

I went to the backyard and tried to choose which of the trees was next to be used as firewood. I recently bought more land behind our house, extending into the forest. We had a good forty or so acres of land back there. I found a nice, thick evergreen and chopped it off if it's base. Trees usually last for about two months, and that's if we use a lot at a time. I came in with a few branches and threw them into the furnace.

I came into the main part of the house, and Ciara was finishing dinner. I kissed her cheek and she giggled. "Stop it, Uub." I ignored her and picked her up. She yelped and hit me. "You idiot! You're going to spoil me. Put me down, you stupid Sayi…mmm." I shut her up with a kiss. When I put her down, she blushed. "Stupid Sayian…" I smiled and said, "Stop calling me stupid, Ci. I'll start calling you Pinky again." She glared at me, and I laughed. She rolled her eyes, and came over with two plates.

"Oooh, salmon!" I started to chow down and Ciara shakes her head. She says, "Wow. I still can't believe Saiyans eat this much. You're like a black hole. I can't believe there was a whole planet of you guys." I look up with the salmon's tail sticking out of my mouth. "Hmm?" I suck in the tail and chew. I grab the tail out of my mouth and pull out the skeleton. Then, I let out a loud, comical burp. Ciara's face twists in disgust. "Ewww! And it's worse because you're not a full Sayian!" I smile with fish lips and kiss her. She squeals, "EWWWWWWW!" I laugh and fall out of my chair. Steam pours out of her head and she yells. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" I just laugh more, and she sits back in the chair, angry.

When I calm down, she kicks me in the leg. "Ow! Hey, don't get mad at me bec-OWWW!" She smirks as I rub my stomach and shin. When I sit up, she kisses my cheek and shakes her head. "You are such a Sayian." I smile slightly. "Come on. That's not so bad, is it?" She smiles. "Even if it is, you're my Sayian." She kisses my forehead. "And don't you forget it!" I smile and hug her. "I won't." She hugs me back tighter. She says softly, "Good."

She finishes eating and we shower together. She takes my shorts, leaving me in just my boxers and t-shirt. When I get out, she's in the bed, reading some book. Probably fantasy, her favorite. I go through the drawer and take out some black and red shorts. I put them on and join her in the king-sized beast of a bed. I turn towards her and cut my light off. "Night Ci." She ruffles my hair and dims her light, still reading. I fall asleep and I hear her shifting in the bed.

* * *

><p>Ciara's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I took his shorts and left the bathroom. I could hear him say, "Really…" I just smiled and skipped out of the room with the baggy blue bottoms on. I put on my grey t-shirt and jumped into the bed. I reached for my book and started reading. When he came out, I had already gone under the covers, reading. He put on some extra shorts and got into bed. He quietly said, "Night Ci." I smiled and messed up his hair. Then I dimmed the light so he could sleep. After a few minutes, I put the book away and turned my light all the way off. I went to sleep, cuddling up beside him.<p>

The next morning, I woke up to see him gone. I smelled eggs and toast. I smiled and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I got up and went into the kitchen. He was making breakfast with his music on, dancing a little. I groaned quietly. His favorite song, Courtesy Call, was playing. That song was going to be the end of me. He was singing along when the loudest part of the song came on. He screamed, _"It shakes me to the core and makes me stronger than before!"_ I threw some paper at him, and he stopped and turned around, smiling. "Morning Ci. Have a good sleep?" I just rolled my eyes and hugged the idiot.

I kissed him and asked, "Eggs and Toast? My favorite…You want something." He played ignorance and said, "What? No, I don't. I just wanted to make my favorite girl's favorite breakfast. Is that so wrong?" I blushed and smiled. "Yeah, but when you make me breakfast, you usually want something." He was going to break, I could see it. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there is one thing…" I asked, "Yeah?"

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, she was cuddled against me like a little pink angel. I got up without disturbing her sleep and tip-toed towards the kitchen. I sat down and watched T.V. for a while before realizing we hadn't trained for a while. <em>'We could be getting rusty. And I WILL NOT let Jack get stronger than me.'<em> I knew it would take some convincing on my part. The last time I asked, she acted like she didn't hear me.

"Hmm…making her breakfast might give me the edge. Then she'll be able to keep up with everyone else too. And I'll be able to keep up with her." I took out the eggs, turned on the stove, and got to cooking. I turned on the radio and popped some toast in the toaster. After a few minutes, everything was looking perfect. Then, _Courtesy Call_ came on. I started to sing along, trying not to make too much noise, but I couldn't help it. I sang, _"HEEEEEEY YO! HERE COMES A DANGER UP IN THIS CLUB! WHEN WE GET STARTED, WE AIN'T GON STOP. WE GON TURN IT UP TILL IT GETS TOO HOT!"_ After a few chorus, my favorite verses started to come. _"I am not afraid…of the storm that comes my way. It shakes me to the core and makes me stronger than before!"_ A paper ball hit me in the back of the head and I smiled. She was awake. "Morning Ci. Have a good sleep?" She rolled her eyes and hugged me. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. She lets go and asks, "Eggs and Toast? My favorite…You want something." I tried to play it off. "What? No, I don't. I just wanted to make my favorite girl her favorite breakfast. Is that so wrong?" She blushed and smiled. "Yeah, but when you make me breakfast, you usually want something." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, there is one thing…" She had me. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if we could go train. We haven't for a while, and I don't want us getting rusty. Plus…Why are you laughing?" She was trying to keep it to herself, but she was failing miserably. She said, "Uub, you could've just asked me. You didn't have to do all of this. It's a question, not the fate of the world. Just get your training gear on." I laughed nervously and went to shower and change. In the middle of the shower, she decided to join me.

I heard her say, "Why are you still so nervous? We've been living together for almost three months now. Relax. If I haven't left yet, I'm not going to." I smile to myself. _'She understands me better than I do myself.'_ "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to mess it up. You're so perfect, and I'm just…not. Seriously, I don't know how you can deal with me." She hugged me. "I deal with you because I love you." I turn around and smile. "I love you too." She pulls me down for a kiss, and I don't argue.

We get out of the shower and suit up for training. I check the outside for signs of my father. I don't see him anywhere, so we take off. In mid-flight, she asks, "So where are we going?" I announce, "The only place where we have a chance to catch up. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." She seemed shocked. "I thought you can only go in there twice in your life." I shook my head. "Nah, that was before it was perfected. Now you can go in there as many times as you like. How do you think I got so strong so quickly?" She seemed to ponder that for a while. "Yeah, I guess so. So how long are we staying?" I looked ahead to see the Lookout. "Two days. Two years alone should be enough to boost us to the next level."

She nodded and we landed. "Ah, I see you've come back, Uub. And you've brought a friend." A wrinkled Namekian walks out of the shadows with a cane, followed by a chubby, pure black humanoid. I smile at him. "Hey Dende, Mr, Popo. How have you been?" Dende smiles and chuckles. "Fine, Uub. Finding new wrinkles every day. Soon, I'll have to find a successor." I frowned at that. "Come on, Dende. Don't think like that. You're the second oldest being on Earth. You can last a bit longer, right? Mr. Popo has." He smiles at me. "Yes, I suppose so. Now, let's get on with this Time Chamber business."

He leads us to the chamber and turns a few dials and knobs. "Two days, I assume?" I nod and he sets the chamber accordingly. He opened the door, letting us see in. "Remember the rules. One, you can't stay in for longer than two days, lest you be trapped. Two, the further you go into the chamber, the more harsh the environment and atmosphere will be. Three, you must come out periodically every two days if you wish to go back in. Can you do that?" We nod and he smiles. "I remember helping your ancestors with this. And I remember being terrified by hers." Ciara rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that." He just chuckles. "No worries. I will not hold your species accountable for your ancestor's mistakes. Go on, now. Go train." I went in, followed by Ciara. "Thanks Dende. You're the best old guy I know." The Namekian smiles and closes the door, sealing us inside the parallel dimension.

I stepped into the battle area without a problem, but when Ciara came out, she fell to her knees. "Oh my Kai's! My body feels so heavy here." I help her up and steady her. "Is that better?" She nods and takes a shaky step. I stand behind her, ready to catch her if she fell down. But, it turns out I didn't need to. After she got her rhythm, she broke into a run, and surged deeper into the chamber, deeper than anyone had ever gone. I struggled to keep up with her. "Hey, wait up!" She just laughed and ran faster, leaving me behind. I called out to her. _'Hey! Ci, slow down!'_ I could hear her laughter and she screamed into my mind. _'Not a chance, monkey boy!'_

After almost 10 minutes of this, I fell onto the ground, giving up. My chest heaved slightly, and I knew I was out of shape. I never got tired from a run. Then, I noticed a pink object hanging over my head. It was an antennae. I looked up, and Ciara was floating over me, upside-down. She was smiling at me. "Hiya." I rolled onto my back and groaned. "How are you so fast? And you're not even trying." She floats down beside me and kisses my cheek. "Come on, you big baby." I glare at her, and she laughs. I sigh and stand up. "Ready when you are."

We get into our fighting stances and ready ourselves. Somewhere deep inside the chamber, lightning crackles, and we jump at each other. To the untrained eye, it would look like the world was exploding in several places at once. To someone trained in this type of fighting, it would look like two streaks fighting. But to warriors of our caliber, you could clearly see Ciara and I rushing around the chamber, landing hit after hit on one another.

* * *

><p>3rd Person P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>Uub and Ciara's fight went on for hours, neither of them able to gain the edge. They started to get tired after a time, so Ciara decided to use her true speed. Uub could barely keep up. As time progressed, she was landing more and more hits on the partial Sayian. Uub was keeping up by his instincts alone. He wasn't consciously fighting anymore. His Saiyan side was starting to show itself, as well as his Majin sides' determination. He punched at her, but she seemed to disappear. He said, "Crap." She appeared behind him and smashed him into the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Uub's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I landed on my face. When I tried to get up, Ciara sat on my back, tired, but laughing. I turned over, and she met me with a kiss. I returned it, of course, but then she jumped off of me. "Race you back to the chamber!" She took off and I screamed, "No fair!" I ran after her, and she laughed all the way there. When we finally got there, we were extremely tired. "I'm gonna…catch you…one day." She smiled. "Yeah…right."<p>

She made dinner, and she went to bed. I sat there beside her, looking out the window, and down at her. I smiled to myself. _'How did I get her?'_ I kissed her forehead and held her while she slept. _'Two years of this, huh? Doesn't sound so bad.'_

* * *

><p>Two years later…<p>

* * *

><p>I dodged her beam and yelled, "Hey!" She laughed at me. "You should try and dodge next time, Uub!" I glared at her. "Oh, yeah? How about this?" I charged a Kamehameha Rebirth attack. "You're gone, now!" She yelled, "Oh, Yeah?!" She flew into the air and started charging an blue-green attack. "It's you who's gone!"<p>

I smiled. "Kaaaaaaaa…...Meeeeeeee…...Haaaaaaaaaa…...Meeeeeee…" I looked up at her. I saw her smirk. "This is it, Uub. Give up now! FINAL SHINE!" The enormous energy blast came towards me, spiraling. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" The world exploded. The Kamehameha burst upwards and met her Final Shine. As usual, neither of us could gain the upper hand. That is, until she started doing the thing again. "Oh, come on!" She smiled as a purple-red energy surrounded her. Her antennae became longer, as did her hair. Lightning started to flash around her. Her aura became a violent, flashing, lavender color. She laughed and said, "This is actually easy now." She pushed the beam forward, obviously without much effort. it came within ten feet of me and stopped. "You want to go Super Saiyan 3 now?" I ignored her and powered up to Super Sayian 2. Over the period of time we had been inside the chamber, I had mastered my Super Saiyan and Super Sayian 2 forms. Now, even more lightning flashed around me, and I was even faster than before.

I pushed back her attack a considerable amount, but she still looked like she wasn't giving her all. "Fine! I'll do it!" I concentrated as much as I could while still firing my attack. My hair glowed and grew longer. Even more lightning coursed around me, and my eyebrows burned away. My eyes glowed an even deeper green. My body began to glow, and was soon surrounded by a golden aura.

I looked up at her, and she seemed to begin to have trouble now. I smirked. "Having problems?" She screamed at me. "Shut up, Uub!" I aimed more energy into the blast, and screamed, "HAAAAAAAA!" The energy rushed upwards, and Ciara barely had time to dodge before it overtook her. She rushed towards me in anger. I met her in the air, and we began a clash.

She jabbed at me, and I ducked to the side. I undercut her, but she kicked me in the face. I gave her a good sized dent in her arm, then slammed her towards the ground. She flipped in midair and landed on her hands. She growled at me and jumped back up. I thrust an energy blast at her, but she dodges it, and punches me in the gut. I stumble backwards and glare at her. "Even when I'm Super Saiyan 3, you're still faster than I am!" She smirks at me. "It's not a big difference. If I was an 11, you'd be about…Hmmm…maybe an 8 ½ ." I slump over, angry. "Yeah, thanks." I power down, and she does the same. I sit on the floor and snack on the chocolate bar I brought from the fridge.

She stares at it, and I know I'm in for it. "Is that chocolate, by any chance?" I sigh and break off half. I give it to her and she squeals. She kisses my cheek and hugs me. She sits beside me, and I look down at her. "You really like chocolate, don't you?" She hits me in the arm. "You know that!" I chuckled and hugged her. "Yeah, that's why I brought the big one." She kisses me and lays against me, eating her Oh-so-precious chocolate.

I checked the big clock. "Hey, it's almost time for us to get out of here." She looks up at the clock and waves it off. "Yeah, I guess." I can tell something's bothering her. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head. "Nothing…just that when we go out there, we'll have our old problems back again. I don't want to have to deal with the world anymore. Why can't we just stay in here? We don't know what's beyond the survivable point in here, but what if there's food? We could start new lives in here. We could have kids." I could tell she had been thinking about this for a while, and even though it sounded great, I knew it wasn't good for us. "Ci, I know what you mean, but we can't just turn our backs on everyone. And as for having kids, you know as well as I do that I won't let you do that. I made myself a promise to ask your father before we settle down. Think about our families. What would they think?"

She groaned. "You and your stupid integrity." I smiled and looked at her. "Listen Ci, I love you. You know I do. But can you, for one second, just think about all the good in our lives? We are the two strongest people on Earth, we have family and friends that love us. And most importantly, we have each other. Isn't that enough for now?" She sighed and nodded. "I guess so. But promise me something." I nodded. "Anything." She looked up at me. "Promise me that no matter what, that we'll be together. And that we'll love each other, like we do now." I smile and nod. "That's a promise you didn't even have to ask me to keep." She smiled back at me and kissed me.

I pick her up and carry her to the entrance. I kiss her cheek and she giggles. She smiles and hugs me. "I know how you Saiyans stay ahead of everyone." I look at her. "Training obviously." She screams, "No!" I smile. "Well, what is it then?" She growls at me and crosses her arms. "The only reason you Saiyans stay ahead of everyone is because of your genes. Seriously, a Zenkai boost every time you get beaten? That's just unfair." I laugh and she pokes me. "You know it's true!" I concede and nod teasingly. "Yeah, sure it is. While we can be born with 0.001 through 10,000 power levels, you Majins are born with the skill to _regrow_ ANY body part. And a _Zenkai_ is unfair?" She just rolls her eyes and rests her head on my chest. I put her down and she reaches for my hand. I let her, and she skips along happily with my hand in hers.

We reach the door, and the clock rings loudly. We touch the door, and the clock stops ringing. We open the door, and she practically pulls me out, laughing. Dende and Mr. Popo are waiting for us. I wave. "Hi guys." Ciara pulls me toward the edge, laughing. "Bye guys." I wave again before getting pulled over the edge by the eccentric Majin. I hear Mr. Popo yell something, but don't hear him over Ciara's laughter. I see Dende say something to him and shake his head. They both wave at us, heads lowered in what looked like grief. I was confused, but paid little attention to it.

We flew towards our house at top speed, eager to get home. We arrived within a minute, and, to our surprise, there were news crews scattered around the house. We circled the house a few times, trying to figure out what was going on. Ciara asked, "What the heck is going on?" I shrugged. "I guess the best thing to do is ask." She nodded, and we both floated down towards the lawn. As soon as we touched the grass, we were swarmed by reporters. We practically fought through the crowd of news crews, finally reaching the porch. They screamed questions, and we covered our ears, not able to handle so many people yelling at once.

I nodded at her, and she charged her energy. She released a Vice Shout, strong enough to silence them, but weak enough so as not to cause much pain. After a few minutes, I stood in front of them all, waiting to answer questions one-by-one. One reporter yelled, "Young Uub, what do you think about the recent developments in your family?" I barely had time to say, "Huh?", before a second newsman screamed, "Have you been seeing your father recently?" Ciara looked at me with the same confusion, and a third reported yelled, "Son Uub, who do you think it was that shot your father?!"

I looked at him like he was insane. "Someone WHAT!" None of them were expecting that, and they all jumped. One of the women in front said, "Yes, sir. Someone shot your father. It was a specialized beam, made for beings with high power levels. They said that someone broke into your house, and your father was coming to visit you. He stopped them, but he was shot, sir. Right in his stomach." I looked around, searching for any injured power levels. I found several familiar levels in the hospital's direction. _'My family!'_ There was one that was slowly dropping, and it seemed as if it was taking every bit of it's power to stay alive. "Dad…" I powered up and blasted off towards the hospital at full speed, followed by Ciara. During my take off, I accidentally knocked down every reporter, camera, cameraman, and blade of grass on my lawn. I also cracked a few windows in my house, and the houses around mine.

I touched down outside the hospital, and ran inside, Ciara right on my tail. I almost passed by the receptionist's desk. "Please. The Champion. Which room?" He started to say, "I'm sorry sir. But I can't allow anyone but the family see him." I was so angry, I grabbed him from across the desk, and screamed into his face. "LISTEN! MY DAD IS IN HERE DYING! I WANT TO SEE HIM! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHICH ROOM HE'S IN, I'LL BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION! THEN, I'LL KEEP SEARCHING! NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I raised a blast, mostly for effect, but I knew I had meant the words I had said. He shakily wrote down the room and handed it to me. "Th-There you go, s-s-sir."

I said a quick, "Thank you.", and flew up the stairs. Ciara was right beside me. We burst onto the floor, and frightened many nurses. I looked at the paper. It read, 'Room 890.' We looked around for the room for a while until Ciara called me from a door near a window. I ran over there, but hesitated opening it. "Ci, what if he doesn't want to see me? I ignored him for so long, what if he doesn't want me here?" She put her hand on my shoulder. "Uub, listen to me. He does want you here. He loves you. And the fact that you got here so fast means you love him too, He knows that, but you have to tell him. This may be your last chance to see him. Don't waste it."

I nodded, but I couldn't open the door. My hand was shaking too much. Ciara put her hand on mine and gave me an encouraging look. She turned my hand, and the door swung open. Everyone was here. My aunt Kara, my uncle Jeff, and my mom were standing over my dad. All the other kids were there as well. Jack, Song, and Ava were standing around, talking. Rala and Tara were passing an energy ball between them, bored. Reyna and Tanner were playing with their toys.

When I came in, they all looked at me. Jack, almost in a whisper, said, "Uub…" I ran over to dad, checking the machines frantically. "Is he okay!? He is okay, right?! Who shot him?! Does anyone know?! When is he gonna wake up?! I need to talk to him! I-I need…Dad…" I sank to my knees against the bed. "I wish I could apologize." Mom kneeled beside me. I expected her to yell at me, but she hugged me instead. "I know, baby. I know." I couldn't keep it in anymore. I held on to my mother for dear life and cried. Like a baby. It was the first time I had cried this hard in years. Ciara sat beside me and hugged me as well. She put her head against mine, and together, the two women calmed me down.

Eventually, I got up and looked at everyone. They had already gone back to what they were doing prior to my arrival. I went over to Jack, who was sitting in a chair, playing his game. I sat down and sighed. "Hey, man." He put down the device and nodded at me. "Hey. Where were you the last few days?" I leaned back in my chair and tugged on a hanging strand of hair. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Wow. And I'm guessing Ciara was in there with you?" I nodded and blew the hair out of my face. "Yeah. And she got a new form. And I can go Super Saiyan 3 now." His expression didn't change. "That figures." I look at him. "What does that mean?" He looks at me. "Dude, you're the strongest person I know. I expected you to gain that level when you said you went in the chamber. It's not that surprising, really." I sat back in the chair. "Oh, is that all?"

He smiled. "Cheer up, man. At least Ciara is getting along with your mom and the other girls. I looked up, and sure enough, they were laughing and telling stories. I smiled. It made me happy, but also sad. I wanted the whole family to meet her at the same time. Now, dad was dying in a coma. I got up and walked out the door. This was too much for me to handle at once. I didn't know whether to be happy about Ciara, or sad about my father. And whichever one I pick, I feel guilty about the other. I hear Ciara call, "Uub!" I turn around, and she runs up beside me. "Where are you going?" I shrug. "I don't know. I just need to clear my head. I'm thinking about a lot." She asked, "Do you want me to come with you?" I shake my head. "Nah. You look like you're having a good time with everyone else. I just need to get some anger out. And I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire." She looked worried. "Are you sure?" I nodded and smiled. "I'm sure."

I turned to leave, but she called me back. "Uub?" I turned around, and she was standing on her tip-toes. She kissed me, and I kissed her back, holding her by her waist. I picked her up off the ground and lengthened the kiss. Her feet were barely an inch off the ground, but she squirmed like she was high up. She put something around my neck. When I looked down, it looked like a gold necklace with a pendant in the center. "Ci, I can't take this." She whispered, "Open it." I was a little confused until I saw a small chip on the side. I opened it, and inside were three pictures of us. One when I was asleep in bed, her beside me, smiling. Another showed us in the snow, when we had made snow angels together, her kissing my cheek. The one in the center showed us hugging in the house. It was three days ago in the kitchen. When she had said I was 'Her Saiyan.' "Ciara, this is perfect. Thank you." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I thought you'd like it." She let go of me and floated down to the floor. "I love you, Ci" She smiled up at me. "I love you too, Uub." I floated out of the window and turned around to see her at the windowsill. I waved, and she waved back, smiling slightly.

I flew off towards the old Kame House. _'The islands near there should be good.'_ I fly as fast as I can, soon losing sight of Tokitoki City altogether. I see the house on the horizon, and fly past it. I slow down and descend onto Training Isle. I saw a few Jigglers around, but didn't bother them. I powered up to Super Sayian. I must have caught the Jiggler's attention, because several of them came over to me. "Okay, I'm telling you now. Back off." The creatures ignored me and came closer. "Are you deaf or stupid? I said stay back." I raised a hand, readying a Ki blast. They ignore me, and I fire, disintegrating the first one.

The others yell in anger and attack me. "Here they come!" One punches at me, but I run up it's arm and kick off it's head. Five left. I use a double Galick Gun to take out three of them. The other two fire beams from their mouths, which I easily deflect. One roars, only to receive a punch in the gut. The Jiggler's stomach traps my arm, pulling me in. The monster laughs and pulls me in further. I try to get out of it, only to have my other arm caught. I growl. "Fine. If I can't go backwards, I'll go through." My aura surrounded me, and I rushed into the monster, then tore out the other side. The beast lets out an injured sound, then falls over. I look at the last remaining Jiggler. "You want some?" The monster yelps and runs away as fast as it can.

I sigh and power down. _'That helped, but I need to burn off some more steam.'_ I heard an "Ahem.", and turned around. I was surprised to see someone else here. It was an Arcosian girl. She had her hand on her elbow nervously. She had a cuteness to her, the innocent kind. She looked about my age, and she had pink body gems and innocent yellow eyes. "Um…do you mind sparring with me?" She was in her first form, so I guessed she was trying not to look threatening. I smiled. "Sure. I'm Uub. What's your name?" She smiles back at me. "My name's Kya. Not that you'll be conscious enough to remember it." She smiles at me, cheerfully. I smile back. _'Cocky.'_ Then, I notice something. Her eyes changed from that of a innocent girl to that of someone fearful. Then, a second later, they changed back.

I thought nothing of it. Besides, after all the times I'd been scared, I couldn't judge anyone. "Are you ready, Kya?" She nodded nervously. "Um, I think so." We got into our fighting stances. To my surprise, she attacked first, wasting no time. I side-stepped and she caught me with a reverse roundhouse in the face. I coughed and wiped the blood and spit from my face. "That was pretty good. Now you wanna see what I can do?" I rushed her and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. She dodged a few of them, but was caught after a while. I punched her in the gut, and she leaned over, clutching her stomach.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked worried. I hadn't meant to put so much power in that one punch. She just stands up and leans against a tree. She looks up at me, and I see her glaring at me. Her aura surrounds her, and she begins to change shape. She gets slightly taller, her tail starts to blend in with the rest of her body. Her red skin starts to shift, and her body spikes fade into her. She stands all the way up, looking at me in her fourth form. She gets in her battle stance, and with a cold voice, says, "Ready." I get a shiver down my spine. _'Something doesn't feel right.'_ I shake it off and power up to Ultra Form. The aura pops and sparks around me, letting off electricity. She rushes me, and now, I can't seem to dodge her attacks. She hits me over and over again, with me dodging only the occasional hit. She uses her tail, and bats me away into a tree. My head hits the trunk, and I barely jump out the way of her fist.

I rub the back of my head, and she comes at me again. "Okay, that's enough." I power up to Super Sayian and catch her punch. Then, using her own momentum against her, flip her over the side of the island, into the water. I step back from the edge and power down. "That girl is nuts." I hear someone getting out of the water, but ignore it. I only turn around when I see a yellow light behind me. I turn to see a Death Flash coming towards me. I catch it and hold it in place while she keeps blasting. I yell, "Are you insane?!" She increases the power, and the blast starts to push me backwards. I struggle to hold it, and I try to push it away from me. When I finally do, the beam spirals into another island, destroying it.

I look back at her. She's glowing, and on her knees. She is holding her head, and for the first time, I see a shining, silverish, diamond-clad amulet on her head gem. The amulet shines brighter, and she screams. She looks up at me, and I see tears in her eyes. She whispers, "Run…" Then, she screams and holds her head again. I fly off, confused. _'Why would she warn me?'_ A ki blast raced past me. "Whoa!" The Arcosian was flying after me, firing Death Beams. "Come back, Uub! I want to fight you!" I yell, "No way!"

She laughs like a maniac, and flies faster. I panic and power up to Super Sayian, increasing my speed. I leave her behind, flying back towards Tokitoki City. _'There's something off with that girl.'_ I reach the city, and I land in an alley near the hospital. I walk for a while, occasionally looking out for Kya, or whoever she is. I'm just about to enter the hospital when I hear, "UUUUUUB! I'M BAAAAAAACK!" I clench my fist. "Darn it." I turn and meet her fist with one of a Super Sayian. The resulting shock wave shatters all the windows nearby. A dog near us yelps and starts barking.

I back up to the doors. _'I have to protect the people!'_ I get into a defensive stance, but Kya looks up at something. I look up, and I see something blotting out the sun. A figure descends from the sky, and lands in front of me. It's an adult Arcosian, but instead of pink gems, he has black ones. He gives off a sinister air, and Kya seems to cower away from him. He has spikes down his back, to his tail. He has shoulder horns that curve up at the ends. He's in fourth form, but he's much larger than any Arcosian I'd ever seen. He was closer to a second form's height, and he had sinister yellow eyes.

"Kya, why have you not finished the job yet?" She cowers from him, and he takes out a remote. He presses a button, and the amulet on her head turns off. She runs up to him and hits him. "You monster! Why did you make me do this?!" She falls to her knees, crying. She looks up at me, teary-eyed. "I'm sorry, Uub." He presses another button, and the amulet comes back on. She gets up and gives me the same look as before. The girl then wipes away any of her tears, and stares blankly. The Arcosian man says, "Ahh. There we go. No more whining. And I asked you, 'Why didn't you complete your mission'?" She stares at him. "I could not bring myself to do it. You'll have to. I have nothing against him or his family. You injured his father because I couldn't. And I won't kill Uub." I scream, "You were the one who hurt my father?!" He ignores me and addresses her. "You're right. Even with that device on your head, you won't be of much use to me. Wait here."

He looks towards me. "Boy, pray that the Kais take mercy on you." He takes out a potion and drinks it. His power level almost quadruples. I hear someone yell, "Uub!" I turn to see Ciara running towards me. The Arcosian smiles evilly. "Perfect…" He raises a finger towards her, and begins charging a Death Beam. My eyes get wide. "Ciara!" The world slowed down. He fires, and the beam rushes towards her in a deadly arc. _'She's not fast enough to dodge that.'_ I run towards her as fast as I can. She puts her hands up, trying to shield herself. I jump in the way of the beam, and say, "I love you." The beam pierces my body, and my eyes go wide.

The world seems to shrink into a very narrow space. I look up, and Ciara is crying over me. I hear her say, "It's ok. He's gone now. Please, don't leave me." She puts her forehead against mine, and cries harder. I put my hand against her cheek, and she looks at me. "Ciara…" I see Jack and everyone else around me. "Everyone…" I cough up blood, and Ciara screams, "Uub!" I hold her hand as tight as I can, which is very weakly. I look up at her. "Tell dad…'I'm sorry.' And Ciara…my last thought is of you. I love you." I smile up at her and kiss her. I relax, and I feel instant relief.

Everything fades to white, and I see a red man in a suit in front of me, shaking his head. "It wasn't his time. But that beam went right through his heart. I'm surprised he survived that long." He was talking to a young purple man, an old purple man, and a blue man with antennae. The young purple one said, "So what do we do? They can't survive what's next without him." The blue man said, "Maybe they can. I've seen the people of Earth do some amazing things in my day, but nothing so great as the protection and the good use of…" The old man interrupted him. "Don't say it." He ignored him and said, "The Dragon Balls. If Dende recreated the Dragon Balls, they might have a chance. Without them…Earth may be gone."

The young, purple one said, "Time Kai said she was going to talk to some of her other subordinates. She's getting a massive team together. He was going to be on it before this happened." The big, red man said, "Do you think that they can do it?" The old purple one said, "I don't know. But if anyone can, his friends can. But taking on a whole planet…that will not be good. And it doesn't help that the Arcosians are scared of their leader. If they weren't, there could be insurrection. And they wouldn't be coming to Earth. This will take some work. King Kai, do you think you could train him? Teach him what has been forgotten to most of the Earth." The blue man spoke up. "I suppose so. But he'll still have to get to my planet like everyone else. He's stronger than Goku. By a good bit, too. I can't imagine what he'll be capable of when he trains here. And if the Dragon Balls are remade, him and that Ciara girl will get back together. It's sad really. I was rooting for them."

The others nodded sadly, and I finally spoke up. "Um…Hello…" They all jumped. The red one spoke up. "I didn't realize you were here already." I nodded. "Yeah, my name is Uub…" _'Dad, please don't be here.'_ "Is my dad here?" The red one sat down and checked a huge book. "No, he's still on Earth." I sighed in relief. "Good." The blue one, King Kai, said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm King Kai, ruler of the Northern part of the universe. This is Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, and King Yemma." They all waved, and I returned it. I looked at them all, unsure. "Um…can I ask you all something?" They all nodded. "How are Ciara and my family doing?" They all shifted uncomfortably. Old Kai spoke up. "Well…they're in pretty bad shape. And the funeral is today. Ciara and your family have been grieving. They let Ciara keep the house, but she doesn't stay there a lot. She misses you." I looked down. "Oh…"

King Kai asked, "Uub, would you like to train on my planet? I know it's not much, but it helps take your mind off of things." I looked up at King Yemma. "So I made it into heaven?" He nodded. "You haven't done anything evil in your life, and what bad things you have done, you've apologized for. I see no reason why you can't." He stamped something in the book, and a halo appeared over my head. King Kai said, "Just follow Snake Way. You'll find my place soon enough. And I expect it to be quickly." He disappeared, and King Yemma pointed me towards Snake Way. I looked down the eternal highway, and saw nothing but yellow clouds and more road. "I guess there's no time like the present." I started flying down Snake Way and, after a few minutes, couldn't see the check-in office anymore.

I feel something moving against my chest, and I stop to see what it is. I take it out of my shirt, and I'm shocked to see that it's the necklace Ciara gave me. I lowered onto the road and fell to my knees. I open it up and see the pictures of us together. That's what it takes for tears to start rolling down my face. I hold the necklace to my heart and whisper, "Ciara…I miss you so much…" I spend the next few hours in that same spot, looking at the pictures and crying.

* * *

><p>Kya's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe he made me do that. Ever since he put this mind control thing on me, I can't do anything without him telling me to.'<em> I was walking through the ship, not of my free will, towards the king's chambers. I hated this. He made me go along with his plans, even when I don't agree with them. I make it there, and he tells everyone to leave. "Kya, why do you think I put that device on your head?" The thing was a lie detector as well, so I couldn't lie to him. I sighed. "Because you want to control me." He shakes his head. "That's not why." I ask, "Then why?"

He gets up and walks over to me. "Power, Kya. You are one of the most powerful Arcosians ever seen. Along with your cousin, Azrael, that traitor, you are extremely powerful. And you will help me rule, Kya. To make you into a cold ruler, I have to mold you into a cold-blooded killer. And to do that, it seems I must control you. But it seems that you can't kill innocents. That is something that I can't force you to do. But perhaps you can learn by example. Now, go to your quarters and await further instruction." I started to leave. "Yes…Dad…"

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, Dragiam20 here. This was kind of hard to write. I hated seeing this happen to them, but the story must go on. And what's with the invasion thing? Are the Arcosians attacking Earth? Sorry for the late update. Haven't had a lot of time to write lately. Reviews and suggestions needed. I hope you guys will be reading my other stories. Well, till next time. Dragiam20, Cya later.<em>


End file.
